EO Randoms
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: EO One-shots! Last First Kiss, So Cold, One More Night, Springsteen, Love Somebody, Toxic, Hard to Love, Whisky Lullaby, and many more! Elliot and Olivia find love in many different ways in various situations. Comedy, Love, Tragedy. Different Seasons. Bombshell, Ace, different episodes we love!
1. One More Night by Maroon 5

**Please review! You guys are great! **

Elliot watched her as she walked through the squad room. They just got into a fight and he said a lot of really stupid things. She glared at him as she sat in her desk. "I'm-"

"Safe it, Stabler." She said holding up her hand. She turned on her computer. "Look, we both said some stupid things. Let's just forget about it. You're living on my couch so I guess I should get along with you. That way I don't wake up and start punching you in my sleep."

That was her. The tough cop that had a soft spot. He was her soft spot. She was his. It was the way it worked. She was still mad, but Elliot knew she would forgive him in time. He hated fighting with her. It was the one thing he would run away from if he had a choice.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're goin' to war You and I go rough, we keep throwin' things and slammin' the door You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keepin' score You and I get sick, yah, I know that we can't do this no more._

She let out a breath and brushed back her hair. She looked up at him. Her eyes lit up when they met his. "Do you want coffee?"

"Is it John's?" Elliot asked, looking up from his DD5. "Or, did you bring coffee that doesn't taste like burnt road kill?"

She laughed. Elliot melted at the sight of her smile. "I brought some. It's in your bottom right drawer." Elliot smiled and leaned over to open his drawer. He lifted up the cup and took a drink. "Oh heaven!" He breathed, reveling in the flavor.

He leaned back in his chair and looked over at her. She let him stay on her couch since he was in another fight. Another fight about his partner. Her always thinking that he was sleeping with her. Technically, he wasn't. They were just sleeping on the same couch together. Most nights, she'd end up on his chest. He usually had to push her onto the floor to wake her up.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

Every night, he promised himself that he wouldn't allow himself another night of falling in love with her. Watching her sleep, eat, brush her teeth, breath! He always told her it would be a short time, but a short time was too short. Any length of time with her would never be enough.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I'll only stay with you one more nightAnd I know I said it a million times But I'll only stay with you one more night_

"So, are you staying at my place tonight?" She asked.

Elliot was about to shake his head when the word 'yes' came out of his mouth. She nodded at him and looked back at her computer. "I'll stay for tonight. Tomorrow, I'll go home."

"Okay, you can stay as long as you want though El. I don't mind." She smiled. He watched her lips. The pink lipstick showing off the curves. He'd only dreamed of kissing them. The closest he had gotten was when he kissed her temple the night before.

He hated every morning when he felt like shit for sleeping with his partner on him. He was married, even though it was a loveless marriage. Waking up with his partner in his arms was something he'd wanted to do for years, but he was still married to Kathy.

_Trying to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".Trying to tell you to stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath.I'd be waking up in the morning, probably hating I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

She stood up and walked over to the filing cabinets. He watched the sway of her hips. The way her hair cascaded down her shoulders. The slight bounce in her step ever since he started staying at her place. She turned back to him and smiled. Lifting her wrist, she looked at her watch. "It's almost noon. Did you want to go talk to Mr. Adams and get lunch?"

Elliot smiled at her. "Sure, I'll pay."

"Well, you're the one with five kids and a house. Of course, you'd be paying." She grinned and slipped on her jacket.

"I figured that." Elliot breathed standing up.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I'll only stay with you one more nightAnd I know I said it a million timesBut I'll only stay with you one more night_

Elliot knew that he wouldn't go home to Kathy's tomorrow. He knew he'd stay at Olivia's tonight. He'd just be singing this song again tomorrow.

**Please review! Tell me what you thought of the new episode. I want to know who Olivia is dating!**


	2. Love Somebody by Maroon 5

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**

Elliot sighed as he got out of his car. It had been a rough day. The case they had took a wrong turn and they ended up spending thirty-two straight hours working on it. That night, he could tell that Olivia wasn't going home no matter how tired she was. He knew her favorite place to go when she needed to get rid of the stress. She took the case extremely hard this time. Elliot offered to drive her home, but she declined saying that she just wanted to be alone.

_Alone my ass!_ He thought as he stared at the club she was going into. She was wearing her favorite pair of black short shorts and a black, semi long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was bouncing slightly with each step that she took. She stepped up to the curb in her ankle boots and walked into the club when the bouncer motioned for her to come up to the front.

Elliot walked across the street, showed his badge to the bouncer and walked in looking for Olivia. He saw her immediatly. She was on the dance floor already, getting every set of eyes on her. Elliot smiled as she swatted down really fast and slowly came back up.

_ I know your insides are feeling so hollow  
And it's a hard pill for you to swallow_

He watched as she danced, but she was clearly keeping her eyes wide open for anything. No matter where she went, she always carried the job with her. Much like he did. They both didn't have somebody to share their lives with. Sure, he had Kathy, but she couldn't handle what he dealt with everyday. That's what mainly led to their divorce two months ago.

Elliot wanted to ask Olivia out, but then she started dating some guy. He never did meet him. He had been trying to lay low for a while. Just be friends until he was sure she felt secure and safe.

Today changed that. A guy had Olivia at gun point in a factory. Everybody left, but let their machines and stations run. Elliot had a gun pointed at the guy while he held Olivia by him and the ledge. If he let go, she would fall into the shredder.

Somehow, the guy ended up pushing Olivia over the edge. Elliot shot the guy in the chest quickly and ran over. Olivia was hanging onto the railing, strungling to get up. Elliot threw his arm down and eventually pulled her up. Once she was up, he held her as she shook and tried to regulate her breathing. She huddled into his chest and kept her arms around his torso to assure herself she was in one place and wasn't going anywhere.

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

Elliot was terrified. He was about to try to explain his feelings in some type of manner. How, he didn't know yet. He just knew that he needed to do it tonight so that she would know. If she never knew, he could never get over it. He'd always wonder what if. It was now or never. He walked slowly through the crowd to where she was dancing. She was turned away from him. He couldn't help the but feel his nervousness build in the pit of his stomach.

_I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away_

Elliot reached out and placed a hand on her hip. She immediatly grabbed the hand, pushed it away, and continued to dance. She didn't turn around or step away. This was her way. Every time he saw her go out like this, she would invite men in and push them away until they introduced themselves properly.

He stepped in front of her. "Liv."

She looked up at him while still dancing. "Hey El, what are you doing here?" She paused and thought a moment. "Are you following me?"

Elliot smirked slightly. "I came here to make sure you didn't do anything you were going to regret." He held out his hand. "So... care to dance?"

_I know we're only half way there  
But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him. She took his hand. "Can you keep up?" _Lucky Strike_ by Maroon 5 was playing in the backround.

Elliot pulled her to him so her back was flush against his chest. "The question is this." He leaned over to her ear. "Can you keep up?" The lights started flashing as he watched Olivia's eyes spark to life.

Olivia smirked and put his hands with her on her stomach. "You have no idea Stabler." She started dancing against him to the beat of the music. Elliot was staying right on track with every beat.

_I really want to touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck. He stuck his face into her neck as he kept his hands on her hips. "Liv, I need to tell you something."

Olivia slowly turned into his arms. Her forehead was against his as she danced with his hands linked behind her back. She looked up at him. "If it's about today, I came here to forget about it. I don't want to talk about that."

Elliot pulled her closer to him. "Just listen to me." They were still dancing, now grinding against one another. "Today, it just made me realize how close I came to losing you. That's why I want to tell you this now."

_You're such a hard act for me to follow  
Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow_

Olivia looked up at him with those big brown eyes. She grazed her fingers along the back the head. "What is it?"

Elliot took in a breath and looked into her eyes for a moment. "I... I'm in love with you. Olivia, I loved you from the moment I saw you. Today, made me realize just how important it was to tell you that. I had to. I love you."

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

Olivia stopped dancing. She froze everything. Elliot felt the muscles in her back slowly relax. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Before he knew it, she kissed him.

_I really wanna love somebody  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_

It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. Olivia put a hand on his cheek as she deepened the kiss. Elliot tangled his hand in her hair while the other held her to him.

_I really wanna touch somebody  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only halfway there  
But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_

They soon pulled apart for need of oxygen. Elliot dropped his forehead to hers and smiled. His eyes were closed. Olivia grinned and put a hand on his chin. "Hey." He opened his eyes. "I love you too. You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that."

**Please review! You guys have no idea how much I love this song! I smile when ever I hear it. It's by Maroon 5.**


	3. Toxic by Britney Spears

**Please review! You guys are the best! Wish me luck! I woke up and felt awful. Love you guys!**

Olivia sat at her desk looking at the man in front of her. He was hunched over his desk doing paperwork. He didn't, no couldn't, look up from it. If he did, he would be distracted. It all started last night when they were working at the office, alone. She knew she should've gone home, but... the way he was acting she just couldn't bring herself to do it. They were both doing paperwork on a hard case they really didn't want to remember. Emotions were high and they had fought every ten minutes over the case or something as stupid as thinking the other hid their coffee from them. _Olivia rubbed her forehead and leaned back in her chair. Her back hurt, her neck hurt; she just wanted to get into bed and sleep. She looked over at her partner. He was staring at the folder, but wasn't writing anything. "The pencil in your hand is there to help you finish that." She didn't like being mean to him, but the way he acted today. He deserved it._

_**Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'**_

_"I don't see you leaving." Elliot countered. He wrote something on the paper making sure that Olivia could see it moving. He closed the folder and rubbed a hand down his face. "We're going to be here all night with this."_

_"Well, I'm not spending my whole night doing this. I'm going to catch a few in the cribs. Can you wake me up at three or before you go?" Olivia asked wondering if he was going to be stubborn about it._

_"Sure. I can do that." Elliot said not looking at her. _

_Olivia walked up to the cribs and laid down on a cot, falling asleep almost instantly. She hated falling asleep after a fight with Elliot, because her dreams would end up with her waking up frustrated at the fact that her partner was taken. Her dreams would always abruptly stop at the point where it got really heated. Lately, her dreams were around work. The first night, it was Cragen's office. Then, it was the interrogation room. After that, the locker room. It was everynight, everyday, awake, asleep. Nothing she did could shake the fantasies she was having about her partner._

_**There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it**_

_She woke up with a start. She looked at her watch. 3:37 glowed in red. Getting up, she stormed downstairs. Her temper was more than just a problem. It was a fricken bomb. She marched up to Elliot's desk to find him doing paperwork. In front of him was a cup of coffee. "Elliot!"_

_Elliot turned around calmly in his chair with his hands folded over his stomach. "Yes?"_

_Olivia wanted to slap him with that one word. "What the hell?! I told you to wake me up almost forty minutes ago."_

_"You did not. You asked 'Can you wake me up?' I can, but I didn't. Just because I can doesn't mean I will. Word your questions more carefully next time." Elliot smirked cockily turning back around in his chair._

_Olivia fumed. She grabbed Elliot's chair and whipped it around. She grabbed both of the armrests with her hands and leaned in dangerously close. "You're really going to pull that. You cocky son of a bitch. I have had it with you and your attitude. You think that you run everything. Without me, you wouldn't have a lot of things. You probably wouldn't be here. So, play that on me again and I can guarantee you that you won't be able to have kids anymore." _

_Elliot felt very exposed, but extremely turned on. He loved Bad Ass Benson. It had never been directed at him, but he definatly was loving it. He just hoped that her fist didn't barreling at his face anytime soon. "What? Is that a threat? I thought you wanted kids. I'm the only one you're sleeping with right now. If your sleeping with anyone else, I would be surprised. Everytime we get off, I'm in your apartment. Hell, we did it on my desk the other day."_

_"What makes you think I'd want to have a kid with you?" Olivia asked menacingly. She did want a kid with him, but if it had his cocky personality, Elliot was going to handle arguements. _

_**Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now**_

_Elliot smirked. "Oh, I know you want to have a kid with me. I'm the only guy you trust with your life. The reason it doesn't work out with other men is because you want to get rid of them so you can be with me. I really can't blame you there. The sex we have is phenominal. That's why I'm divorcing Kathy. I don't love her like a wife. I have my eyes on a brown eyed brunette that happens to love living out fantasies. She loves to mark me with her nails and her teeth."_

_Olivia was immensly turned on by the way he was talking. Her body was starting to react to it. "You cocky bastard." She turned away from him and started towards the locker room. _

_"Where are you going?" Elliot asked standing up and following her. _

_Olivia flew the door open, hearing the bang from it hitting the wall. "I'm going home. Don't call me."_

_Elliot grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall. "I'm not letting you leave angry."_

_"Well, how do you want me to leave?" Olivia asked. "Do you want me leaving with my underwear hanging out the side of my purse? Elliot, I'm going home."_

_Elliot had her arms above her head. Her chest was close to his face as it rose and fell. Her breath was hitting his face. "But not angry." He brushed his lips against hers._

_**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic**_

_Olivia moaned. How could he get to her like this? She believed it was because he was Whodini. Somehow, he just had a spell over her. She hated that he could get to her so easily, but loved that ,with every kiss, he became putty in her hands. It depended on the day, but most of the time she was able to make him do whatever she wanted. "Hhhmmmm, El... home."_

_"We'll start here and finish there." Elliot grinned kissing her jaw line._

_**And I love what you do  
Don't you know that your toxic**_

_Olivia bucked into him. He knew how to make her nuts. She wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist. "Can't argue with that logic." She bit on his ear. He pulled back far enough so she could get her lips onto his. He deepened it almost immediatly._

_He ran his hands up her sides. He shivered each time he felt the coolness of the wall against his fingertips. "It's instinct. Liv, logic is an understatement." Elliot groaned between kisses. He felt Olivia's hands run from his neck to his chest. She pulled off his tie and threw it over his head._

_She went for the buttons on his shirt. Elliot tangled his hand in her hair. Olivia pulled on his shirt, untucking it, and pushed it off his shoulders. She moaned when he grinded into her._

_**It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me**_

_Elliot unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off her shoulders. He kissed her colar bone and enjoyed the sounds coming out of her._

"Liv?" Elliot asked dragging her out of her memory. He still wasn't looking at her. She didn't blame him. He told her he loved her and she left the room. "You're staring at me."

Olivia blushed slightly. "I know. I was just thinking."

"Are you going to leave the room again, or am I good?" Elliot asked glancing up at her.

Olivia scoffed. "I can't believe you." She stood up and put on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked giving her his full attention. She started walking out of the squad room.

She stopped a slowly turned to face him. "I'm going home...angry." Olivia turned back around and started down the hallway.

"Liv!" Elliot called as he ran after her.

Olivia closed her eyes and turned around. "What Elliot?" She felt the tears burning in the back of her eyes.

Elliot cupped her face and kissed her. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry for what I said. I love you."

Olivia's eyes were closed. She put a hand on his elbow. "I love you too."

"Really?" Elliot asked. She opened her eyes. "You're not just saying that to make me happy, are you?"

Olivia chuckled. "No, I love you. I just was... surprised last night. You're not even divorced yet."

"Yeah, I know that. If I had a choice right now, I'd marry you. Unfortunatly, you can only be married to one woman at a time. I really don't want to arrest myself."

Olivia laughed. "I'd love to be your wife someday. Now, can we go home? We have the whole weekend off and we are spending the whole time in bed."

Elliot smiled. "I can't wait." He kissed Olivia's nose. "I gotta hear it again."

"I love you." Olivia smiled.

_**Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now**_

**Please review! You guys are awesome!**


	4. Last First Kiss by One Direction

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Elliot got up from his couch and walked over to his door. He looked through the peep hole and opened the door immediatly. "Olivia?"

Olivia smiled slightly and sniffled. "Hey El, I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd stop by. You know, since you moved and didn't tell me."

Elliot chuckled and let her by. "Yeah, come on in." He looked at her. She was wearing black strappy heels, a red dress, with a small black jacket. "Were you on a date?"

Olivia turned to look at him and looked away. "Yeah, it sucked."

"You wanna drink?" Elliot asked standing by his kitchen doorway.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm good. I had a lot to drink at the resturant."

Elliot nodded and sat down with her on the couch. "What happened?"

_Baby I,  
I wanna know,  
What you think,  
When you're alone,  
Is it me? Yeah,  
Are you thinking of me? Yeah_

Olivia looked at him and heaved out a breath. "You really wanna hear about it?"

"Well, yeah. I'd like to know if I have to kick this guy's ass." Elliot smiled.

Olivia chuckled. "He took me this fancy resturant. First, he started hitting on the waitress. Then, he ordered a bunch of stuff for the both of us I didn't ask for. After that, he droned on and on about his mother. Ironically, he lives with her. That's not even the punch line. At the end of it all, I went through a bottle of wine and he wanted me to pay for everything I ate. I left the resturant, disguested. He followed me. He kept saying that he took me out to dinner and asked if he could come back to my place. I couldn't shake him, so I showed him a picture of us and said that you were my husband. I said it wasn't worth the fifty bucks."

Elliot was amused by the last little part. "What's his name and profession? No one will be able to prove a thing." Olivia laughed and shook her head. "But seriously, you told him I was your husband?"

"Well, you are the only guy that's ever been on my phone as a backround. You and Eli were my backround for over a year. Now, it's you and me." Olivia smiled showing him the picture.

"I remember that night." Elliot smiled. "We were at John's Halloween party. You were cat woman and I was batman."

Olivia smirked. "That was a very fun night. Your kids hated you after we pulled that prank on them. They still loved me."

"Yeah, isn't that funny?" Elliot smiled.

_Oh,  
We've been friends,  
Now for a while,  
Wanna know, that when you smile,  
Is it me? Yeah,  
Are you thinking of me? Yeah,  
Oh, Oh_

Olivia smiled up at him. "So, what was the bachleor doing tonight?"

"Uh, I wasn't planning much. I was probably going to watch this new show Elementry. Dickie said it's a really good show. It's Sherlock Holmes twenty-first century version." Elliot said turning the TV.

Olivia looked at him. "I don't think I've seen that. Who's in it?"

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you know?" Olivia asked teasingly.

"Uh, I know that you are not a lesbian." Elliot smirked.

"Damn right!" Olivia chuckled high fiving him. "Do you have some of my clothes here?'

"Yeah, where they always are." Elliot smirked. Olivia smiled and got up. She disappeared behind the divider.

_Baby tell me,  
Would it change,  
I'm afraid,  
You'll run away,  
If I tell you,  
What I've wanted to tell you,  
Yeah..._

Elliot waited for her to come out of his room. He watched her form through the divider. It had been fourteen years and he still couldn't tell her he loved. He told himself he would after he quit SVU, after he divorced Kathy. He just kept delaying it until he could no longer take it. He didn't want her going out on these dates. He had no ownership over her. He didn't possess her. She was his best friend. Every time she went out, he became more and more frightened that she'd find someone that made her realize that he wasn't worth her time. He didn't deny it. He had a temper. He had issues of his own. He had five kids. He was a bachleor living in a two room apartment. One of those being the bathroom. When things became personal, he pushed her away. How she stayed with him this long was something he would wonder for the rest of his life.

Olivia stepped out from behind the divider in a tang top and sweatpants. A thin slice of her stomach showing. She sat down next to Elliot and sank into the cushions. She turned to the TV and Elliot realized what time it was. "El, it's already eleven. I should've just went home." She said getting up. "You probably have to get Eli tomorrow." She walked over to the door.

_Maybe I,  
Just gotta wait,  
Maybe this,  
Is a mistake,  
I'm a fool yeah,  
Baby I'm just a fool yeah,  
Oh, oh_

Elliot got up and followed her to the door. "Liv, you can stay here. Don't worry about it. It's late. I'll take the couch."

"El, how many times have we done this? I'm not taking your bed. I'll go home and come back in the morning like we usually do." Olivia insisted grabbing her coat.

Elliot grabbed her coat and tossed it onto the couch. "You're staying. Every Friday night, you come here for movies, leave, and come back the next morning for breakfast. That's just more travel for you."

"El, I don't have extra clothes to wear tomorrow. Your neighbors are going to think something is up." Olivia said crossing her arms. "I will bring coffee tomorrow morning with the donuts. You will make pancakes with sausage links. You will serve it in sweatpants and no shirt, because you insist that you don't need your shirt on around me since I've seen you with just your boxers on." She chuckled.

Elliot smiled. "That was some night. I was shot that night."

"Oh, I know Elliot." Olivia sighed. "I thought you were going to die that night. You scared the crap out of me." She paused and shook her head. "I'm going to go."

_Girl what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay?  
If I were to say,_

"Liv?" Elliot said grabbing her arm gently. He looked into her eyes and smiled slightly. "You are staying here. End of discussion." She frowned at him. "It's time I come to terms with what we are. Look at us, Liv. We spend more time together than you ever have with a boyfriend or I have spent with my wife. You and I watch movies every Friday night and eat breakfast together every Saturday. Every night you don't work, we have dinner together. You have half of your closet in my dresser. You tell your dates that I'm your husband when they go south. I need to tell you what I've been delaying since the day we met. I... I love you, more than anybody could ever love somebody else. You text me when you're bored at work. I do the same. Do you know what I think about every single second of the day? It's you, Liv. I'm not just telling you this to make you stay. I'm telling you this because I want to be everything for you, Liv. Because, you do that for the ones you love. You want to be everything they'll ever need, ever want. I should have told you sooner, but I'm telling you now. I want to be the last for you. I want to be the last person you wake up to and go to sleep with at night. I want to be your last love. I want to be the last one to kiss you, to love you, to hold you. I want you to be last person I see. I want you to be the last person I make love to. I just... I want to love you for the rest of your life and for the rest of mine."

Olivia looked at him a moment. She bit her bottom as her lips curled into a smile. "I love you too." She whispered before she kissed him.

_I wanna be last, yeah,  
Baby let me be your,  
Let me be your last first kiss,_

Elliot wrapped rested his palms on her hips while her arms wrapped around his neck. They made out like that in the middle of his apartment.

_I wanna be first, yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,  
And if you,  
Only knew,  
I wanna be last yeah,  
Baby let me be your last,  
Your last first kiss_

**Please review! This goes to QueenClarion4ever and Anna! They love One Direction! When I heard this song, I had to make this chapter!**


	5. So Cold by Ben Cocks

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Olivia sat in the darkness of her apartment. She listened to the rain tapping against her window. Every few seconds, she'd wipe away the tears that fell. Huddled in the corner of her couch wearing his sweat pants, his sweatshirt, his emblem. She felt closer, but she still felt cold. Without him was like living without oxygen. She suffocated with every day, every hour, every minute, every second. Day in and day out, she'd do the same thing. Hoping that it would be his last day away from her. Losing her mind wondering if he was living his last second. She wondered if he thought about her this much. Did he feel this empty all the time? Was he always willing himself not to cry? Did he love her to the point where it would make the air leave his lungs? Did he have to think of her for an hour before he was actually able to sleep?

_Oh,you can hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you're standing  
On your own.  
It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home._

He had told her he went back to the marines. It was for him. He said that he was going to come back to her. He told her he loved her. She took off the week he was supposed to leave. They spent every moment they could with each other. Most of it was spent in her apartment. She said, I love you, to him more times in one hour than she had ever said to anyone in her life. They talked about once a month thanks to skype. But, either he was busy or she was at work. She just wanted him home. She'd give anything for that.

_Oh,when you told me you'd leave  
I felt like I couldn't breath  
My aching body fell to the floor  
Then I called you at home  
You said that you weren't alone  
I should've known better  
Now it hurts much more_

Elliot sat on his bunk looking at the wall were their picture was. He had his arms around her and she had the biggest smile on her face. He prayed everyday that she wasn't in as much pain as he was. The only thing keeping him alive was that he could go home to her. He always wondered. What is she doing? Does she still love me? Does she think about him so much that she doesn't know which day it is? Did she find someone new? Has she changed? How many times does she catch herself staring at the clock, just waiting for some sign of him? The pain inside of him was building up and was eating him, tearing him apart at the seams.

_You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
I can't figure out why...  
You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
I can't figure out why..._

He put his face in his hands. He missed her too much. He missed her eyes, her smile. He missed the way she breathed against his chest when he'd wake up. He missed the way she touched him, the feel of her skin. He missed pressing his lips to hers. He missed her voice. The way it had changed over the years only reminded him of her beauty. He needed her more than he needed anything. She was his life. If she was gone, he had no reason to be there. This is the only time he ever felt this way. The only time he felt completely lost and helpless. The only time he'd rather be dead than living. He needed her now before caused destruction in some way.

_Oh,you can hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you're standing  
On your own.  
It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels lïke home._

"Stabler." A man said from the doorway. Elliot looked up. "I have a letter for you." The man left after handing Elliot the letter. He opened it and read it. Smiling, he grabbed the ipad and called Olivia.

Olivia's laptop beeped. She picked it up and opened it to find Elliot calling her. She smiled and answered. "Hey baby."

"Hey Liv." Elliot smiled. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"I think I have an idea. I miss you so much." Olivia said. "What's up?"

Elliot smiled. "I'm coming home next week. I'm never leaving you again."

**Please review! The song is by Ben Cocks.**


	6. Hard to Love by Lee Brice

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you!**

Elliot watched as she walked away smiling over her shoulder. He couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. He yelled at her when she did nothing wrong. Two hours later, she's smiling at him, waiting for him to follow, on the beach.

_I am insensitive, I have a tendency  
To pay more attention to the things that I need._

He followed her and wrapped his arms around her when he was close enough. She was everything to him, and he didn't want to screw it up. She hated it when he got drunk, because it wasn't him. He had been getting better with that. Not that he had a problem, but when he was mad and drank, it got ugly.

_Sometimes I drink too much, sometimes I test your trust,  
Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me._

She kissed his cheek and turned in his arms to look at him. He loved that he got to call her his. The way her eyes lit up whenever he walked into the room was priceless. He couldn't believe that she had stayed with him for so long. They had been through almost everything together. He had shut her out at times. And kept her close to him in others. It confused the both of them, but they found their way.

_I'm hard to love, hard to love,  
No, I don't make it easy,  
I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood_

He loved every part about her. She kissed him hard whispered I love you. She started teasing him, and right when she was about to do what he wanted her to... she pulled away. She smiled at him evily. He stared at her in shock. When he recovered, he ran after her.

_I'm hard to love, hard to love,  
You say that you need me,  
I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, girl._

She squealed as she ran away from him. He smiled when he caught up to her. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the water. "Oh no!" She shrieked as he dropped her into the cold water.

_I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball  
Crashing into your heart like I do_

She came up smiling. Elliot picked her up again and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her ankels behind his back. Elliot wished he could do this forever. He set her down on the sand. The tides came up to her waist and went back down to her feet. She shivered against him.

_You're like a Sunday morning full of grace and full of Jesus  
I wish that I could be more like you._

"I love you." Elliot smiled looking down into her eyes. He cradled her head with his hands and kissed her nose. "I love you so much, Liv."

"I love you too, El." Olivia grinned

_Girl, you've given me a million second chances  
And I don't ever wanna take you for granted,  
I'm just a man, I'm just a man_

Elliot dropped his forehead to hers and smiled. He couldn't believe that she wanted this. Everything he did, she took and was ready for more. She cupped his face in her hands. "Marry me?" He asked.

Olivia smiled and kissed him hard. "There is not a thing I'd rather do than marry you."

_Hard to love, hard to love,  
Oh, I don't make it easy  
And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood.  
I'm hard to love, hard to love  
And you say that you need me,  
I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, girl_

**Please review! You guys are great! **


	7. Springsteen by Eric Church

**Please review! If you guys know, tell me the name of this fanfic. Olivia is getting married. Elliot is at his apartment. Olivia shows up and tells him that she doesn't want him to walk her down the isle; she wants to walk down the isle to him.**

Elliot walked into the bar and sat down on a stool. "Hey Jimmy, can I get a cold one here?" He asked. Jimmy, the bartender slid him a beer and went to wait on other people.

Elliot thought about his night. Another day, another bad date. He missed high school sometimes. It was so much simpler then. He had one girlfriend. He had her name permanantly marked on his skin. The only reason they broke up was because he left for the marines.

He took a sip of his beer. He always wondered what happened to her. She was his first love, first kiss, first..., first everything. He remembered the first day they met. She was wearing cut of jeans with holes in them. Her hair was pulled to one shoulder. She had an off the shoulder, yellow shirt. She was hanging out with her friends at the boardwalk. Elliot and his friends were there celebrating something; he couldn't remember. He caught her eye and smiled. He smiled back and walked up to her. "Hi, my name is Elliot."

She held out her hand and shook his. "Olivia. Nice to meet you."

They spent every moment they could together. He smiled when he remember the night he told her he loved her. He drove with her up to the bluffs and they cuddled on the hood of his car watching the city lights. Elliot was brought out of his memory by the jukebox that kicked in. He smiled hearing the song.

_To this day when I hear that song  
I see you standin' there on that lawn  
Discount shades, store bought tan, Flip flops and cut off jeans_

Jimmy walked over to him. "Doesn't this bring back the good old days?"

Elliot chuckled. "We're not that old, Jimmy. But, yeah, it does. I was just thinking about the days back in high school."

"High school? Dude, in high school, you were obsessed with that girl you were dating. What was her name?" Jimmy asked.

"Olivia Benson." Elliot smiled. "I dated her for four years before I left for the marines."

"That's right." Jimmy said snapping his fingers. "She was hot. The whole school was jealous of you. Did you ever talk to her after you came back?"

Elliot shook his head. "I tried, but I couldn't find her. I found her mother, but she wasn't to keen on me back then. She told me to screw myself."

Jimmy laughed. "That sounds like something she'd say." He grabbed a glass and filled it up. "On the house."

"Thanks." Elliot smiled. He downed the drink and handed the glass back to him. "What was that?"

"My own special blend. Best recommended in small doses. It's vodka, tequila, with a bit of scotch. I put some lemon juice in there." Jimmy smirked. "Oh, I'd eat something also. I don't need you puking on my floor." He passed Elliot a bowl of peanuts.

_Somwhere between that setting sun  
I'm on fire and born to run  
You looked at me and I was done  
Well, we're just getting started_

Elliot smiled and started eating. Jimmy left again to take an order. He started humming along to the song that was on. He thought back to the night where Olivia and he went to the karaoke bar.

_I was singin' to you, you were singin' to me  
I was so alive, never been more free  
Fired up my daddy's lighter and sang Oh-h-h-h-h-h_

That night, when they were driving to her house, they sang along with the radio together. He remembered when they pulled up to her house. She kissed him and climbed into his lap. "Let's go somewhere. I don't want to go in there yet." She smiled.

_Stayed there 'til they forced us out  
Took the long way to your house  
I can still hear the sound of you saying don't go_

He remembered so many things about her. Sometimes he wondered how he ever wanted to go out on other dates. Most days, she never left his mind.

_When I think about you, I think about 17,  
I think about my old jeep  
I think about the stars in the sky  
Funny how a melody sounds like a memory  
Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night Springsteen._

Elliot took another drink from his beer and looked around the bar. He froze when he looked at a booth. He knew that smile, that laugh, those eyes. She was sitting with a couple of friends. "Jimmy?"

Jimmy walked over wiping his hands. "What's up? You look like you just found big foot."

Elliot slapped the back of Jimmy's head. "Idiot. Look over at that booth over my left shoulder, who do you see?"

Jimmy's eyes widened. "That's Olivia. Dude, why does everything good happen to you? She's still smokin' hot. I swear, you get all of the girls that age well." Elliot smiled and looked back over at Olivia.

_I bumped into you by happenstance  
You probably wouldn't even know who I am  
But if I, whispered your name I bet there'd still be a spark_

She was wearing cut off jeans, just like she did back then. She had leather black boots that went halfway up her calf. She had a colorful tang top on with a mini leather jacket. Her hair went down to her shoulders, shorter than he remembered. "Dude, I really regret going to the marines now. I still think about her most days." Elliot breathed.

"You still have that tattoo too." Jimmy smiled. "Every girl, that you date, sees that and thinks that you are still in love with her."

_Back when I was gasoline  
And this old tattoo had brand new ink  
And we didn't care what your momma'd think  
About your name on my arm_

He watched her as she laughed. He turned back to Jimmy. "Maybe I never stopped."

A moment later, a woman walked up beside him. "Jimmy Holloway!" Olivia smiled.

"Hey Olivia, right?" Jimmy asked smiling.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Of course." She hugged him over the bar. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. I took over this place when my dad passed away five years ago." Jimmy nodded. "How are you? You haven't changed at all."

Olivia chuckled. "You are still a charmer, aren't you? I'm doing really good. I got a job that I've wanted forever. My friends took me out tonight to get a date. They think I'm too attached to my job. They're crazy, but I love them."

"Well, good for you." Jimmy smiled. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Uh, I live here in Manhattan. I just got a new apartment a couple blocks from here. I was on the other side for the past couple of years. I lived out in Queens for a little while. I'd like to move there when I'm settling down, but... I'll take my apartment for now." Olivia smiled. "Have you heard from Elliot Stabler? My mom said that he looked for me. She told him to screw himself apparently."

Jimmy grinned. "Look to your right."

_Baby is it spring or is it summer  
The guitar sounds or the beat of the drummer  
You hear sometimes late at night  
On your radio_

Elliot smiled when Olivia looked at him. "Hey Liv!"

"Hey El!" She smiled and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in forever. It has to at least have been twelve years. I'm sorry about my mom."

Elliot chuckled. "That's okay. She wasn't really a huge fan of me back when we were in high school." He took a sip of his beer. "You haven't changed a bit."

Olivia blushed slightly. "Neither have you. My friends actually wanted me to hook up with you. They pointed to you when we walked in. Small world, huh? How was the marines?"

"Well, mostly what you can expect. When I came back, I talked to your mother. She brought up the tattoo." Elliot smirked pointing to his arm.

Olivia lifted up his sleeve to find her name still there. "I can't believe you still have that. Your dad grounded you for that thing. It still didn't stop you, but he did it." She chuckled. "After you left, I thought it was only fair." She held back her hair. On the side of her neck was his name.

"Wow." Elliot grinned. "I like it. I love it actually."

_Even though you're a million miles away  
When you hear Born in the USA  
You relive those glory days  
So long ago_

Olivia sat down on the bar stool next to him. "Good, I got it for you." She squeezed his hand. "How have you been?"

Elliot paused and chuckled. "I've been alright. I've got an apartment upstairs. I have a nice job. Well, I shouldn't say nice, but I have a job."

Olivia smiled. "Whatever happened to your jeep?"

"Oh, that thing. I still have it." Elliot chuckled. "It's old, but it runs really well."

_When you think about me, do you think about 17  
Do you think about my old jeep,  
Think about the stars in the sky  
Funny how a melody, sounds like a memory  
Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night Springsteen Springsteen_

"We had a lot of memories in that jeep." Olivia smiled shaking her head. "I don't regret any of them."

"I don't either." Elliot smiled. He looked into her eyes. "Would you like to go out sometime? We could go out to the bluffs or something."

Olivia's face lit up. "Do you remember what you said when we were up there?"

"I told you I loved you on the hood of my jeep as we watched the city lights." Elliot grinned. "To be honest with you, I don't think I really ever did stop loving you."

_Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh-h-h-h _

Olivia shook her head slightly, smiling. "I feel the same way. Do you know what I remember most?"

"What?" Elliot asked.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh-h-h-h  
Funny how a melody sounds like a memory,  
Like soundtrack to a July Saturday night,  
Springsteen _

"I remember the night we went down to the beach. That's when I knew I loved you. I remember the stars that night. I remember you telling me that you would make me your wife." Olivia grinned not looking at him. "That's the night you gave me your grandmother's ring."

Elliot took her hand. "You haven't taken it off since."

Olivia shook her head. "I can never bring myself to do it." She looked at him.

_Springsteen _

Elliot smiled at her and captured her lips. She put a hand on his cheek.

_Oh, Springsteen._

They soon parted and leaned their foreheads against each other's. They both smiled at one another looking into each other's eyes. Olivia grabbed his hand intertwined their fingers.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh, Oh-h-h-h_

**Please review! I love this song. It's by Eric Church! I want it as my ringtone!**


	8. Whisky Lullaby by Brad Paisley

**Please review! You guys are great!**

Elliot sat at his desk. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. _Here's my papers. I can't take this anymore._ With that he was gone. He didn't know where. He had come by the presinct later so that he couldn't see her. He knew that if he saw her, she would ask questions he didn't want to answer.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

He stared at her desk as he grabbed his things. He skimmed his hand along her desk as he walked out of the squad room. He wanted to blink because his eyes were so dry, but the task felt like trying to drag a train. He glanced at the elevator buttons before the doors closed. He lost his balance slightly from the jolt of the elevators. He didn't care.

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

That night, Elliot went home and drank until he passed out. No matter how much he consumed, the pain he was in never subsided. He was lost in the never-ending road of memories. Gitano, the words he told her at the hospital, lunches where they would talk about the best times they had together and make more in the time being, undercover operations where they were more than just partners, the night where he got to hold her when she was crying after Sonya had died. It was short lived, but it was more than he ever thought would become of them. The next morning, the pain was worse. He had to deal with things without her. He couldn't even think about her name without it bringing tears to his eyes. She could be dead for all he knew. He filled a blue water bottle up with various cocktails and made sure to pack plenty of breath mints.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

He went to work and hid how drunk he was as best he could. After getting yelled at by his boss, he got yelled at by Kathy who threatened to file for divorce. All he could do is nod and leave the room. He moved out of the house and into an apartment as soon as he could. Ironically, it was right across the street from her. He was fired from his job for showing up drunk again. Luckily, he had a pension to rely on. He would sit on his window bench and watch as she would come and leave her apartment. He missed her. Her face, her eyes, her voice, his name spoken from her.

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind Until' the night_

One night, everything went black. He no longer felt anything. He clung to the letter he hoped to someday give her and he fell to his couch.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory_

Olivia walked home to find police outside of the building across the street. She saw Fin go into the building. She jogged over, showed her badge, and went up the stairs until she found Fin. He put his hands on her shoulders with tears in his eyes. "Baby girl, you don't want to go in there."

_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

Olivia's eyes went wide. "No." She breathed, tears building in the back of her eyes. "NO!" Fin tried to stop her, but she got passed him. She ran into the room to find him. "No!" She sobbed picking up his head and cradling it against her chest.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

She sobbed as she rocked. Fin came over and gently touched her shoulders. "Liv, they haven't processed the scene yet."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't care." He tried to move her. "NO!" She gritted out harshly. He backed away from her.

A different man walked up to them. "Do you guys know an Olivia Benson?"

Olivia looked up. "That's me." She said through a sob.

The guy handed her a note. "This was found in his hand when we found him."

_With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"_

Her name was at the bottom. "Oh my God!" She breathed as more tears came down. "Elliot, no." Fin and Nick came up then and took her away. "NO! NO! LET ME GO!" She sobbed as they carried her out of the building. She refused to go away from him now. She clung to the note that he had in his hand when he died. She started kicking when that word and his name entered her mind together. "NO! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! ELLIOT!" Three days later, they were burying him.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Olivia was sobbing as the priest spoke. That day, she found out most of the story. He was divorced and he sold the other half of his plot naming her as the next person to have it if she wanted it. Cragen wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her back. Trying to comfort her. She hadn't stopped crying since she found out it was him. She wasn't sure she'd ever stop crying.

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_

After everyone left, they lowered his body into the ground. They had dinner at the church. "Liv, I can give you a ride back your place if you need one." John offered.

Olivia shook her head. "No thanks, John. Thanks for offering though." She looked around and couldn't take it. She ran up the stairs and out of the church. She ran over to the cemetary and found his place. She sat down in the grass and looked at the place he was buried six feet under. "Elliot, I'm so sorry. If I just came to see you, you might be alive."

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

She went home that night feeling lost. She knew that he wouldn't want her to do this, but she didn't want him to do what he did. The pain was far too strong for her to deal with. She grabbed a glass and picked up where he left off. For months, she came and left the office drunk. Doing less and less field work with each day.

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

One night, she found the picture of them at the Christmas party. He was smiling at her and she laughed. He looked... alive, happy. She loved him.

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until' the night_

She swallowed the remains of her glass and looked at her wrist. Nobody had ever noticed it. She and Elliot drunk one night and got tattoos of each others' names. She needed him, more than ever. She grabbed the bottle on her coffee table and tipped it back swallowing whatever poured into her mouth.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

John, Fin, Nick, and Amanda walked into Olivia's apartment. "Liv, c'mon. We're going to go out to breakfast." Nick said tapping on her counter.

"Guys!" Amanda called. The guys walked in to find Olivia.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Cragen, Fin, John, Nick, Amanda, Alex, and Casey all stared at the ground, where two of their best friends laid, side by side.

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_

**Please review! I am crying while writing this. Holy crap!**


	9. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

**Please review! You guys are great!**

She hugged her oldest daughter. Yes, that's right. Her daughter. The one she had with the man she had secretly loved for over a decade. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered to her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Jesse smiled tearing up. "I'm not even up on the alter yet and I'm already crying." Olivia smiled.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises_

Olivia stepped out of the room and felt strong arms wrap around her. She smiled. "Hey you."

Elliot kissed her neck. "Hey." He turned her around in his arms. "How's she doing?"

Olivia smiled. "Why don't you go check for yourself? They're all decent."

_How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall_

Elliot opened the door and stepped inside. He lost his breath when he saw his daughter. She was beautiful. He'd never seen her this happy, or nervous. He smiled at her. "Hey sweetie."

She turned around to look at him and smiled. "Hi Dad." She lifted up her dress so she could walk over to him.

"You look beautfiul." Elliot smiled. He kissed her head. "Kent is a very lucky man. I didn't kill him."

His daughter laughed. "I'm glad you didn't." She hugged him. "I'm gonna miss our Saturday movie marathons."

Elliot smiled. "I'm gonna miss you period. It won't be the same coming down to the breakfast table and not seeing you."

She hugged him tighter. "You'll still see me. I love you Dad."

"I love you too." Elliot breathed.

_But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

A man opened the door then. "It's time."

_One step closer_

Elliot looked at his daughter smile. "You ready to get married." He asked. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

Elliot hurried out to Olivia. He kissed our cheek. "This is it."

Olivia nodded and let out a breath. She smiled at him. "Are you happy?"

Elliot looked in the back of the church to find his daughter smiling like there was no tomorrow. "I'm happy if she's happy." He took Olivia's hand in his and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled and squeezed his hand. She watched as Elliot went over to Jesse and took her hand.

_I have died everyday  
waiting for you_

Olivia looked at the alter and smiled when Kent saw her daughter. His face lit up and he was smiling uncontrollably. She watched her daughter walk down the isle with Elliot smiling. Elliot winked at her. She winked back.

_Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

They watched the ceremony. Elliot couldn't wipe the smile off his face. His daughter was crying on the alter while his wife was crying next to him. He squeezed her hand and kissed her temple before wrapping his arm around her. They soon went to the reception.

_Time stands still  
beauty in all she is_

He couldn't believe what had happened over his life. He'd been shot. He had eight beautiful kids. He'd gotten married out of high school. He divorced her later on because of his job and of their relationship. He then married the woman he had loved since he met her. He remembered that day as if it happened yesterday.

"Elliot, this is your new partner. Try not to scare her off." Cragen said.

Now, he was holding his wife as they watched their daughter dance at her wedding. He kissed the back of her head. "Do you remember the first day we met?"

"Uh yeah, I made you pay for breakfast after you wiped the drool off your face from meeting me." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot smiled. "Well, can you blame me. Anyway, what if we didn't meet that way? What if I met you in high school and got you pregnant?"

Olivia paused. "I would be telling our kids all these crazy stories about you in high school." She laughed. "But, I still probably would've married you in a heartbeat."

_I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

"It's time to dance, baby." Olivia smiled.

_One step closer_

Elliot grinned and twirled her out onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her. "Do you know you have gotten more beautiful with time?" She shook her head chuckling. "It's true. You, Olivia Stabler, look like you could be in your twenties."

Olivia laughed and put her finger on his jaw. "I do not. You're just saying that." She put her finger on his nose and slid it down to his lips. Elliot kissed it. "Look at you. You still have abbs and you're over fifty."

"Well, I have been using my muscles on a regular schedule. It's every night, every morning, everytime we're alone." Elliot went on kissing her.

Olivia grinned. "Oh, and you love every bit of it."

"I love every bit of you." Elliot stated. "That's the difference between you and every other woman."

_I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

Olivia dropped her head to his so their noses were touching. "I love you too. You have no idea how much."

"I think I at least have an idea." Elliot smirked and kissed her. "You're the reason I get up in the morning. The reason why I love the color brown. The reason why I smile whenever I hear your name. You... mean... everything... to me." He said between kisses.

Olivia teared up and kissed him. "And here I thought I was done crying today." Elliot chuckled and brought her to his chest while they swayed to the music.

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you! Sorry for the wait!**


	10. Stutter by Maroon 5

**Please review! You guys are great! I know it's been a while since I updated, but I just finished two stories and I am in the progress of a new one. Hope you guys read it!**

Elliot almost whimpered hearing the words come out of Olivia. _I have a date._ He couldn't take it anymore. Her telling him about every date she went on that went horribly. This was it. He loved her too much to have her do this.

_I really, I really  
Whoa  
I really need to know  
I really, I really  
Whoa_

He stood up from her couch and followed her into the kitchen. She was wearing a black dress that made him want to get down on his knees. "Liv, you shouldn't go."

"Why?" Olivia asked smirking slightly at him. She just needed him to do one thing for her before she would consider doing what he was asking.

"He doesn't like your job already. It's not going to work out. Why waste your time on him?" Elliot asked stating the obvious. Olivia rolled her eyes.

_Or else, ya gotta let me go, oh  
I really, I really_

She walked past him, purposely brushing his hand. "Not good enough."

Elliot's eyes widened. "What do you mean, not good enough? Liv, this guy isn't even worth your time. You deserve a lot better."

"Well, you say that about every guy." Olivia concluded going over to her bedroom.

_This time I really need to do things right  
The shivers that you give me keep me freezing all night  
You make me shudder_

Elliot followed her. "Because it's always true." He watched as she walked into her bathroom. He leaned against the door frame. "This guy is going to be lucky if he makes it tonight without having a serious case of blue balls."

Olivia smirked. "That still doesn't mean I'm not going." She gave him a look that made him lose his train of thought.

_I cant believe it, I'm not myself  
Suddenly I'm thinkin' about no one else  
You make me shudder_

Elliot shook his head. "Liv, this guy isn't worth it. C'mon, you and I can stay in tonight. Chinese, bad movie, a bottle of beer with your name on it, and you can wear your sweats instead of the dress."

"Sounds tempting, but El. Let's face it. I'm not getting any younger. I want to have a family before I'm too old to have one." Olivia shrugged. _I really, I really need to know  
Or else ya gotta let me go_

Elliot listened to her words and wished he could make her stay. He'd block the door with the couch if that's what it took. He wanted to be the one that gave her a family, but he doubted she wanted him. "I would if I could, Liv. But, I really doubt you want to start a family with me."

Olivia stared at him a moment. "I have never said that I didn't want you to."

_You're just a fantasy girl  
It's an impossible world  
All I want is to be with you always_

Elliot's eyes widened slightly at her statement. "But, you wouldn't want to, right?" He looked at her apply her make up as she smirked.

"El, let me tell you something. You're right. I'd much rather stay here and be lazy with you. To tell you the truth, I don't have a date tonight." Olivia said reaching for the zipper of her dress. She slowly unzipped it and let it fall. She smirked when he saw her shorts, that he got her that said Stabler on the ass, and a black cami. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and leaned against her counter. "I just wanted to see if you would say something like that."

_I give you everything  
pay some attention to me  
all I want is just you and me always  
Give me affection  
I need your perfection  
You feel so good you make me stutter, stutter_

"W-wh-why would y-you w-want me-e to say something l-like that-t-t?" Elliot asked. He was staring at the shortness of the shorts she had on. "I g-got you those."

Olivia smirked trying not to laugh at his stuttering. "I know. Why do you think I wear them?"

Elliot's mouth went dry with the way she was looking at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but found the task impossible. He stepped over to her and kissed her. She snaked her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

_If I could touch you I would never let go  
Now you got me screaming and I can not shut up  
Oh, now I'm lying on the bedroom floor  
Barely even speaking and I can not get up_

She smiled against his lips. "Also, you're the only one I've wanted." She kissed him quick and walked past him out to the kitchen to order Chinese.

Elliot smiled to himself. He couldn't believe that's what she'd been waiting for. _Coz, you feel so good you make me stutter, I really, I really, You make me stutter_

**Please review! I know this is shorter than my other ones, but I wanted to update tonight before my sie stor's bb game. LOVE YOU SO FLIPPIN MUCH GUYS!**


	11. Believe Again by Delta Goodrem

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you!**

Olivia walked along the streets of Manhattan in the rain. She felt lost. In fact, she was lost. She'd never been to this part of town and it was giving her a bad feeling. She couldn't believe her luck. Right when she fell for David, he left her. He said he wouldn't hurt her. She thought he understood, but she was wrong.

_Have you ever stared into the rain  
Thought the clouds would never disappear  
Have you ever screamed out into the dark  
Thinking no one else could hear_

A car pulled up beside her. Her heart starting beating faster as she walked faster. She stuck her her hand to her hip where her gun was. She heard the car door slam shut. "Liv!"

Her eyes widened. She knew that voice. "Elliot?" She whispered to herself. She turned around to find her staring at her. He was a few feet from her. "Elliot?" She asked louder this time.

"Liv, are you okay?" Elliot asked stepping towards her slowly.

"You always worry about me, don't you?" Olivia asked smiling slightly even though her eyes were tearing up. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he hugged her.

Elliot held her tight. "Yeah, basically. I'm sorry I left. I just couldn't let you see me the way I was. If it helps, I missed you so much it hurt."

"I know the feeling." Olivia breathed into his chest. She didn't let go of him for fear of losing him. "How'd you find me?"

_I was leaving footprints tainted by my past  
On this winding road to you_

"It's like a sixth sense. Finding you is like breathing." Elliot smiled. He pulled back only enough to look into her eyes. "I went to your apartment and you weren't there. I saw you walk out of your favorite bar. I lost you when you went into that alley a block away from the bar."

Olivia chuckled. "You're crazy. You are like my stalker, only you're not out there to hurt me."

"I'm not crazy." Elliot smiled. "I just care about you. I haven't seen you in, what seems like, twenty years. Plus, I could never hurt you... intentionally, that is. Why are you out here?"

Olivia stared at him a moment and shrugged. "Uh...I just...I, um...a boyfriend I've had for a while...we broke up. He got a position where our relationship would be a conflict of interest. I wasn't going to give up my job for him. If I was supposed to spend my life with someone, I'd give my job up for them. He wasn't that person."

"Oh Liv." Elliot breathed. "He doesn't know what he had. You're incredible."

"Elliot, stop that." Olivia whined. "I am not. I'm a normal human being who is soaking wet and cold."

Elliot chuckled. "That's what you get for coming out here in the rain. C'mon, I'll drive you home."

_I'd lost my faith in love  
Tonight i believe again  
My Heart was a broken place  
Now i feel whole again_

They got into his car. Olivia settled into the seat. "How are Kathy and the kids?"

"Uh, the kids are great. Richard and Lizzie are graduating soon. Kathy is getting pretty serious with her boyfriend." Elliot said.

"What?!" Olivia asked. "You're divorced!"

Elliot chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know that."

"Oh, I guess it just slipped your mind." Olivia quipped. She took out her phone and rolled her eyes. "Oooh, David called. Asshole."

Elliot smiled. "I'm guessing you're onto the anger stage of this process."

"Good work, Detective." Olivia chuckled dialing David's number and putting it on speaker.

"Olivia, I'm glad you called." David said.

"What do you want David?" Olivia asked.

"Well, just because we're breaking up, doesn't mean we can't have one more night together. You, me, your apartment." David said.

"Ew, no. We're done. I'm not a booty call." Olivia shook her head.

David shot back a response. "I respect you more than that. But, we kind of ended on a bad note."

"Bad note? David, we broke up. I don't know how to explain it. We don't kiss; we don't hug; you don't get to touch me without my say so." Olivia said naming things off on her fingers. "That's how a break up works." She looked at the road. "El, where are we?"

"Uh, I was hoping you knew." Elliot chuckled making a U turn. "I'll try to retrace my steps."

"Okay." Olivia chuckled. "Just don't get us lost."

"We're already lost. How can I get us lost?" Elliot smiled.

"Liv, who's that?" David asked.

"Elliot Stabler, Liv's old partner." Elliot said turning onto a street. "I'd say nice to meet you, but I feel like that isn't the right thing to say. Plus, I'd be lying."

Olivia chuckled quietly. "So, the answer is no. David, we're done. I think we made that clear back at the bar." With that, she hung up.

Elliot glanced over at her. "Are you okay?"

Olivia smiled at him. "Hey, I'd rather have you than anybody else with me. I'm perfectly fine."

_You bring my honesty  
And that's worth believing in  
and i believe  
I believe again_

Elliot stayed with her that night. After a couple of weeks, he asked her out on a date. She said yes saying they should take it slow. After every date, he would kiss her in front of her building until her jaw was sore.

One night, she was getting ready for their date. She put on her neclace just as he knocked on her door. She smiled as she walked up to her door. "Who is it?" She teased.

"Are you expecting someone else? Liv, it's your boyfriend who loves you more than anything. Open the door." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia laughed opening the door. "Hey baby." He kissed her cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He smiled. He put a hand on her hip and kissed her lips. She moaned into his mouth. "I love that sound."

Olivia grinned against the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You wanna hear more?"

_Have you ever spun out of control  
Like you never saw the road ahead  
Have you ever just kept looking back  
Ever closer to the edge_

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked looking into her eyes.

Olivia smiled at him closing the door. "I have never been so sure about anything."

_I was praying for the light i see in your eyes  
I had all but given up_

She led him back to her room kissing him. He kept his hands on her hips, rubbing them. "This is way better than going out to a movie." He mumbled in between kisses.

Olivia chuckled. "Good." She stuck her hands into his back pockets of his jeans. "We can go see the movie tomorrow."

Elliot unbuttoned her sweater and ran his hands along the tang top she was wearing underneath. "Knowing you, you'll make me take you."

Olivia smiled. "You know me all too well." She smiled as he laid her on the bed.

_I'd lost my faith in love  
Tonight i believe again  
My Heart was a broken place  
Now i feel whole again  
You bring my honesty  
And that's worth believing in  
and i believe  
I believe again_

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	12. Goin In by Jennifer Lopez

**Please review! Love you guys!**

He walked into the club. She was sitting in the front of the club in one of the fancy chairs with red velvet. Her eyes caught his immediatly.

_Tonight feels like we can do anything we like, oh_

He smirked at her and looked at the blond next to him. Olivia loved this game.

_Tonight feels like the best night of my life_

Olivia stood up.

_I'm goin' in_

She strutted down the stairs

_I'm goin' in_

She walked down the middle of the club. People were stepping out of her way.

_I'm goin' in_

She caught his eyes yet again and he smiled.

_I'm goin' in, i'm goin' in, in in in in_

Olivia jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. He held her thighs as she wrapped around him. He smiled against her lips.

_Put your, put your hands up_

Elliot pushed her against the wall. Her lips met his when her head hit the wall. He took the chance to kiss her neck. She grabbed his hands, that were holding hers to the wall, and intertwined their fingers.

_It's 'go' time, press my button yeah blow the stage, grenade  
Oh my, tonight we gon' ring the tank, bananas_

Elliot moaned into her mouth as she bit his lip and tugged roughly on it. "You're a tease, Liv."

"Talk about a tease. You're friend is teasing me." Olivia smirked. He kissed her hard as he slid her across the wall.

_No hold, there ain't no stopping us tonight  
I'm on my crazy, she on a crazy, we on this crazy  
We are amazing_

Elliot closed his eyes as he ran his hand up her leg. She moaned into his mouth. He opened his mouth to let her in. Her hands ran up his torso and chest. He opened his eyes to find she wasn't there anymore.

_Tonight feels like we can do anything we like, oh_

He walked back around the pole, they were just kissing against, and looked around. He smirked when he found her striding around upstairs. She looked down, over her shoulder, and smirked. "How'd you do that?" He asked himself.

_Tonight feels like the best night of my life_

Olivia watched as he darted through the crowd. He caught her eye and smirked. She shook her head and continued to walk around the crowded club. Elliot opened a door a crack and saw Olivia walk by. He waited a moment a went through the door.

_I'm goin' in_

He saw her slide past a couple of dancing twenty year olds. He followed her with purpose.

_I'm goin' in_

Olivia caught a glimpse of him through a mirror to her right. She smirked and walked just a little faster. Part of the fun was the chase.

_I'm goin' in_

Elliot followed her down a narrow hallway. He quickened his step every time she took another step.

_I'm goin' in, I'm goin' in, in in in in_

He pinned her against the wall when he put a hand on her hip. She hit the wall with a thud and her mouth flew open. Elliot took the chance to kiss her. Her nails dug into his back as he pushed her harder into the wall.

_Hey you hands on the ceiling  
Nobody move, nobody get shot  
Lip pounds on me  
I love it how a mami went around on me  
So I never get enough of yelling, ven aqui  
Officer on duty, what they call her  
Take me to jail, cause I wanna be your robber  
Put me in a cell if you really need to holler  
Put me in a cell feed down Flo Rida, hey  
To the sky, put your hands on rock  
Plus nobody telling please that the club is mi casa  
So they wanna freak, on the way you call papa  
Gotta make them sing high notes like Oprah  
When the ego, I got four leo  
Even the DJ, wanna rep Puerto Rico  
Got it on replay, like you just broke a needle  
Whatever that he say, better listen up people_

Olivia shot up in bed covered in a fine sheet of sweat. She ran a hand through her hair and got out of bed. "It was just a dream." She breathed. She needed a cold shower. That's when she noticed something. She wasn't wearing anything. She slowly turned back to the bed and saw a body turned away from her. The pillow was over his head. "Oh boy." She whispered. She didn't remember bringing anyone home. That's when she noticed the tattoo on his upper arm. "Holy shit! Elliot!"

"What? What's going on?" Elliot asked waking up so fast he fell off the bed. "Ow! Liv, what is it? Wait..." He looked over the bed so that she could only see the top of his head and his eyes. "Liv?"

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, forgetting she was completely exposed. "What the hell happened last night?"

"You didn't get your answer when you woke up naked in the same bed as me?" Elliot asked. He stood up.

Olivia looked down long enough to be extremely turned on. One nanosecond. She licked her lips. "I got that part you ass. How did it happen?"

"It all started when we went to the grand opening of your club. John was plastered and had an idea. That's the last thing I remember." Elliot said rubbing his face.

"Stupid John!" Olivia huffed. "I'm going to kill him tomorrow."

"He only did what we've been fighting for years, Liv. You know we would've ended up together eventually." Elliot groaned climbing back into the bed.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so? It didn't need to happen when we were plastered." She sat back down on the bed next to him. She sat indian style beside him. "You would've gotten laid eventually." She smirked.

Elliot smiled and grabbed her calf. "Oh, I plan on getting laid a lot more now."

"Oh really? Exactly how much more?" Olivia asked straddling his stomach.

"How about every time we get off of work? Every moment we don't have to do anything, we will spend right here." Elliot grinned.

Olivia smiled. "Well, I'd like to try the interrogation room sometime." She kissed him and smirked when she felt him react. "You like the sound of that, don't you?"

"You have no idea." Elliot panted.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	13. When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars

**Please review! You guys are the best ever!**

Elliot leaned against his window sill as he looked up at the moon. His heart was beating, but it was breaking. He was breathing, but it felt like his lungs were concrete. He was in pain. Not physical...yet, at least. The emotional ache that never ended was taking its toll on him.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

He left the special victims unit today. Cragen said he was going to tell Olivia tomorrow. Olivia. Just that name brought tears to his eyes now. He was walking away from her, but she was probably better off without him.

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

He had to leave. He picked, yet again, Olivia over the job. He couldn't do that. It wasn't her fault. Jenna was shooting people. She was turning to shoot again. The only things he saw were the gun and Olivia. He took the shot. He wanted to tell her everything. How he felt about her. The way she made him smile every time she walked into a room.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

She made him feel whole. He'd miss that feeling. She didn't need him. At least, that's what he thought. Why would she need him? He was just her partner. He wished they were more. He knew they were more, but...being with her outside of work would only make things real. She ran when things became too real for her. She was happy with their flirting banter at work. It was just an excuse, because at work they had to get along.

_That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours_

She should blame him for so many reasons. He was one of the main reasons she never had a lasting relationship. He put her through hell every time he was. Even if he wasn't, they were disagreeing on something. But, he loved her. That wasn't allowed. She deserved so much more than him. Sooner or later, she'd figure that out.

_When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

But, she deserved an explanation. She didn't need to be left in the dark about him. He laid down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. What was he going to do? What was he going to say to her?

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

He'd been here too many times to count. In front of her door, wondering what he was going to do. Today was the day Cragen was supposed to tell Olivia that he wasn't coming back. He wasn't going to be her partner anymore. That fact hurt him. Twelve years of partnership... friendship...and he was leaving. He remembered when she left. He hurt more than he thought humanly possible.

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

He knocked on the door. He heard soft footsteps on the other side. That's when he grew worried. Her steps were always anounced as her feet hit the floor. When the door opened, he never expected to see what he did. Her eyes were puffy. His sweatshirt was dangling on her. She had on her favorite pair of sweat pants that she wore when they watched movies. He realized she was crying because of him. "Liv, I'm sorry." He started. She hugged him tightly as she sobbed silently. He was tearing up himself as he held her.

_Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know_

"Don't be sorry." Olivia breathed as she rested her head against his chest. "I'm just happy to see you."

Elliot let out a breath of relief. "I didn't think you'd want me."

"You're crazy." Olivia smiled lightly. She looked him in the eye. "Stay. We can watch movies and stuff."

_I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man_

Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll stay. Are we still going to do this every Friday night?"

"You bet we are." Olivia chuckled wiping her eyes. "You said that you were going to visit Kathy and the kids. How are they?"

"They're fine." Elliot smiled. "How are you doing?"

Olivia paused. "Eh, I'm okay I guess. I'm going to miss you as my partner."

Elliot looked into her brown eyes and soon found his lips on hers. "I will too."

**Please review!**


	14. Naked by Dev ft Enrique Iglesias

**Please review! You guys are the best! Shout outs to BASKETBALLEO4015, Reba-McEntire, Sarah501B, and SVUprincess1998!**

Olivia sat at her desk looking at Elliot. They were the only two left in the presinct that night. She watched as he rubbed his face, trying to get rid of sleep, and go back to writing on the paper in front of him. She grabbed another file from the pile beside her.

_You got a girl  
That doesn't look a thing like me_

She got up from her seat and poured herself another cup of coffee. Tonight was going to be a long night. Olivia sat back down at her desk and ran a hand through her hair. She leaned back in her chair with her hands behind her head.

_The girl your mother always said it would be so  
So, you could say that, you could say that  
I'm hopeless_

Elliot caught her out of the corner of his eye. She let out a breath and he watched her chest. He pictured it heavily below him. Her panting in his ear. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He shook his head to get the fantasy out of his head. He didn't need to show her how much she turned him on.

_But that ain't the girl  
That ain't the girl I want you to be_

This was not new to Elliot. In fact, it had been the norm for quite some time now. He was used to waking up in the middle of the night just to take a cold shower. He was constantly at attention with her around. The way she talked, walked, looked... it all screamed at him. It told him to relieve the pain in his pants. He was pretty sure that blue balls was a type of disease.

_The girl that keeps up  
And I see in my dreams  
So, you could say that, you could say that  
I love her_

Olivia looked up at him when he face was in his hands. "Elliot?" He looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all." Elliot lied. He was anything but tired. And, again with her voice.

"Why don't you go catch a few in the cribs? I'll go get you when you want me to." Olivia said.

Elliot looked at her a moment. "Why don't you go catch a few? I bet you could use the sleep." He watched her sign her name. "Otherwise, we could both go up and I can set an alarm on my phone. That way we have company when we're down here."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, I could really go for some sleep right now." She smirked seductively at him before getting up and walking towards the cribs.

Elliot was pretty sure he needed surgery now. If he went up there, it wouldn't take her long to see the tent in his pants. He groaned inwardly as he rubbed his face. _What was that smile about?_ He asked himself.

_So I don't care what they say  
It's our life life life_

Olivia sat down on one of the cots and slid off her shoes. She looked up to find Elliot walk in. He stared at her a moment with his piercing blue eyes. He looked dangerous. She found herself immensly turned on. She grabbed the hair band on her wrist and went to put her hair up. "You won't need that." Elliot said stepping towards her slowly.

_We can dance if we want  
Make it feel alright  
Temperature's rising  
I feel the fire  
Tonight, it's just me and you_

Olivia froze at his words and looked at him a moment. She put the hair band back on her wrist. "Why?"

_Tell me baby, will you be here when I wake up  
Even with no make up  
I don't want to fake it_

Elliot stepped in front of her and leaned down so his hands were on either side of her. His breath ran across her lips. Olivia was staring straight into his eyes. Whenever she moved just the tiniest bit, she felt his nose brush against hers. "I want you to know what you do to me everyday."

_And you don't gotta doubt a second if I miss you  
Everytime I'm with you  
I feel naked_

Olivia felt the breath in her lungs leave her at his words. His hand gently took her waist as he kissed her. Olivia fell into it almost instantly. Before she knew it, she was against the wall gripping Elliot's waist with her legs. She bit his ear when he bit down on her neck.

_Hey! I feel naked, I want it,  
so let me get it,  
you say you got it,  
won't you come to get it_

Elliot breathed into her ear as he worked at taking her sweater off. She was running her hands down his already bare chest. He didn't even know when she got his shirt off. He threw her shirt over with his discarded clothes and sucked on her clavicle. She moaned as he tongue swirled over the tender flesh.

_If I told you girl  
Come and run away with me  
Now will you throw it all away for me_

Olivia clawed at his back as she pushed down his pants as best she could. She smirked when she saw that he didn't wear any boxers. "Are you going commando on me, Stabler?" She whispered huskily into his ear.

Elliot shivered as her breath cascaded down his neck. "Only for you, Benson. I think you did the same for me anyway." He smirked as he pulled down her pants. He gripped her thigh in one hand while the other grabbed her hand. He pinned her hand against the wall and intertwined their fingers.

_I need to know that, need to know that  
It's not over_

She squeezed his hand as she kissed him hard. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth. She smiled as she slid her tongue against his. She tightened her grip on his waist silently telling him she was ready.

Elliot moved towards her and moaned as her tongue swirled against his. He pushed into her slowly and caught her moan in his mouth. She pulled away panting as she looked into his eyes. He moved his other hand from her hand down to her other thigh. Both of her hands went to the back of his neck. She stroked her thumbs across her cheeks.

_Cause you were the boy  
Daddy told you to stay away from me  
But you're nothing but a fantasy_

Olivia attached her mouth to his neck as he started thrusting into her. He groaned which caused vibrations to go into Olivia's mouth. She felt them zip down her body and shivered. She kissed him wrapping her arms around his head.

_I need to know that, need to now that  
You'll be strong enough to believe in us_

Elliot pulled her lip into his mouth and smiled when she growled. He let go of her lip and kissed her shoving his tongue into her mouth. Olivia moaned and clawed his back harder. She felt blood drip onto her fingers. It just added to Elliot's fire. He slammed into her hard and she screamed in pleasure as her head hit the wall. He started doing that over and over again. Olivia moaned each time biting slightly harder on his shoulder with every thrust.

_I feel naked,  
I want it,  
so let me get it,  
you say you got it,  
won't you come to get it_

She thrashed as she came. Elliot growled as he came. After their breathing came back to somewhat regular, Olivia lifted her head from his shoulder and licked her lips. "You're bleeding."

"I can tell." Elliot smirked. "It's on your lips." He kissed her tasting his blood on her lips. "All gone." Olivia smiled and kissed him hard.

_Tonight it's just me and you_

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you!**


	15. When You Kiss Me by Shania Twain

**Please review! You guys are so great! I love reading your reviews! Eli was born earlier in the show in this story. He's twelve.**

Olivia woke up slowly. She smiled looking at her sleeping husband snoring softly. One year. One year now they had been married.

_This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time_

She cuddled up to him and sighed contently going back to sleep. She felt him leave the bed a few moments later. She heard the bathroom door shut and smiled cuddling further into his pillow. She opened her eyes when she heard the door open. He smiled at her when he saw her looking at him.

_It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine_

He ripped the blanket off of her making her shiver. "Cold!" She laughed at her husband. He crawled over her settling himself between her thighs. "That's better." Olivia smiled. She cupped his cheek.

He smiled down at her. "This is always better." He nuzzled his nose with hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled.

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over_

"What did you want to do today?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I'd love to do what we did last night." He said grinding slightly into her causing her to gasp. "But, we have people to entertain today."

"You can't use the but when you do that to me." Olivia whined. "At least, not until I do this." She smiled teasing him with her toes. "You're too easy, baby."

_You took the weight of the world off my shoulders_

He smiled down at her and kissed her. Her toes curled as she felt the electric current zip from her lips down to her feet. She moaned into his mouth. He pulled back smiling. "You have no proof. In fact, last night diminishes your case."

_Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me_

Olivia kissed him again smiling. "Let's go get ready for our day." She patted his shoulder as he dropped his head to her chest.

"I don't want to." Elliot whined.

_And when you're with me  
The world just goes away_

Later, they both walked up to Elliot's kids. Elliot had his arm around her waist. She smiled when she saw Eli run over to them. The other kids smiled and hurried over to Elliot and Olivia. "Hey guys!" Elliot and Olivia smiled.

"Hey Dad! Olivia!" They all smiled hugging each of them.

"C'mon, we found the perfect place to go." Kathleen smiled.

"Oh no! This isn't going to be like last time. I still feel bad for your father." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "The dance floor was too slippery. I broke an arm. I've had more damage." He kissed Olivia and looked at his kids. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, not what you just did with Olivia." Dickie said making a disguested face.

Elliot and Olivia chuckled. "We are going to play beach volleyball." Maureen smiled.

_The way you hold me  
The way you show me_

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. "What do you think baby?"

"I think it sounds fun, baby." Olivia smirked and laughed as Dickie fake threw up. "Grow up, Dickie. You will be in love someday too."

"I just hope I don't look that gross or sound that gross." Dickie said shivering from the thought.

Elliot laughed and kissed the back of Olivia's head. "You will. Trust me." He smiled and turned Olivia around so he could kiss her. "You'll be happier than you ever were. You won't even know you look that gross."

"Hey!" Olivia smiled.

"I still love you." Elliot grinned kissing her. "Better?"

"Yeah." Olivia said cheekily.

_That you adore me  
Oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah_

They walked onto the beach. Olivia had on black shorts and a white tang top that revealed a little bit of her black bikini. Elliot has on a his favorite wife beater and blue swim trunks. He put his hand on the small of her back. "You ready to play?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Not the kind you want, but I'm ready to play volleyball."

Elliot rolled his eyes and kissed her. "Thanks for putting my mind in the gutter." He put on his sunglasses.

"It was already there." Olivia smirked. Elliot paused and shrugged after a moment.

_You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun_

"Hey! Are you two going to join the game or are you going to make out on the sidelines?" Dickie asked holding the volleyball between his arm and side.

Olivia laughed and kissed Elliot before running on the side where Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie were. "Now, how is this fair?" Elliot asked stepping onto the side where Dickie and Eli were.

"Just serve the ball, Dad!" Lizzie yelled from the back of their side of the court. Olivia chuckled and watched as Elliot served the ball. She bumped it up and watched as the girls hit it over.

After the game, Olivia felt strong arms circle her waist and lift her up. She squealed as Elliot twirled her around. He put one of his arms under her knees while the other cradled her back. "You played well."

"So did you." Olivia smirked and kissed him.

_I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever_

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck when he started walking. "Where are we going?"

Elliot played dumb and looked around. "Hmmm, I don't know." He smirked when Olivia found out where they were going.

"Elliot, the water is going to be cold." Olivia chuckled squirming in his grasp.

Elliot smiled and kissed her ear. "You'll have me to keep you warm."

_Love couldn't be any better_

Olivia squealed as Elliot lowered them into the water. She felt him chuckle low in his chest. "Who knew you hated getting in cold water?"

"Doesn't everybody hate it?" Olivia asked as he lowered her legs.

"Not everyone. I like it. It is actually quite soothing." Elliot smiled. He kissed her hard and long. He pulled back and looked at her.

Olivia smiled and him. "I'm warming up." She kissed him again keeping her hands around the back of his neck.

_And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me_

She pulled back panting and dropped her forehead to his. "I love you, El."

"I love you too, Liv." He smiled. Olivia smiled at him and swore she could never love somebody more than she loved him right now.

_Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me_

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**


	16. Starstrukk by 3OH 3 ft Katy Perry

**Please review! You guys are the best reviewers ever! I heard this song and knew I had to make it an EO Random! If you have ever seen the movies **_**Mr. and Mrs. Smith**_**, this is kind of like it.**

Olivia ran a hand down her leg making sure her gun would fall down. She had it strapped to her upper thigh. She smirked and let the skirt of her dress fall. She had on a strapless dress that went down to the floor. There was a slit that went dangerously high on her right leg. She tucked back a stand of hair making sure she had her earrings in. She looked at herself in the hotel mirror before smirking at herself. _Tonight is going to be fun._

Elliot stood in the doorway in his suit. He watched as his wife secured her gun to her thigh. He loved it when they went out on missions together. That was becoming more often now rather then before.

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes  
Makes a man go,_

Olivia pulled the straps of her shoes up around her ankles. She stood up straight and peeked over her shoulder to look at her husband. "You look dashing."

"And, you are going to be giving every man blue balls. You won't even have to use your gun to kill them." Elliot smirked. "I'm dying here looking at you. You're my wife."

Olivia looked at him a moment. "The gun has a more effective outcome." She grabbed her handbag and walked over to him. "You ready?"

Elliot kissed her. "Oh, with you, I'm always ready." He said. They walked out of the hotel room and took seperate elevators downstairs. This was their way. Seperate everything until they were alone. Special agents could not be together as much as they were. Even if they were married. The government and agency knew about it. To anybody else, they were complete strangers. It just made their job that much easier.

_That's the way they all come through like,  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya,_

Elliot stepped out into the lobby where the ball was being held. Olivia was already ordering a drink at the bar. He smiled slightly walking over to the opposite end of the bar. He wanted to keep eyes on her.

_That's the way she come through like_

Olivia winked at him and turned to the guy next to her. He already had his eyes glued to her chest. She knew how to play him. "Do you mind buying me a drink?" She asked him smiling seductively. The guy's eyes widened as he looked into hers. He snapped his fingers at the bartender getting his attention.

_'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight_

Elliot stayed a moment longer before walking through the ball room. He passed by people heading for the elevators. Once in the elevator, he covered the camera and shut the power off in the elevator. "Why can't Olivia ever do this?" He asked himself as he pushed one of the panels in the ceiling up. He hoisted himself up and started climbing the ladder.

He was halfway up to his destination when there was a loud ping on the ladder. He looked around and saw a guy pointing a gun at him. "Shit!" He breathed. Pulling out his gun, he guarded himself as best he could. He shot at the guy twice and started climbing higher on the ladder.

_'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight,  
to knock them down_

"So, what do you do?" The man asked Olivia.

Olivia took a sip of her drip and licked her lip while looking around. She leaned towards him. "Depends on the night." She whispered into his ear. She felt him squirm slightly at her words. She applauded herself. Slowly, she played with the hair on the back of his head while her other hand was on his thigh.

"I have a r-room upstairs." He said in a shakey voice.

Olivia smiled lightly at him. "Lead the way." He stood up and held his arm out for her. She took it and walked with him towards the elevators. Once inside, the guy pinned Olivia against the wall and started kissing her neck. _Too easy._ She thought as she grabbed the railing on the wall. She heard Elliot shoot the guy through her ear piece.

He was panting. "Liv, next time, you get this job while I get to entertain. I still don't like you making out with every guy we have to take out."

Olivia smiled listening to her husband. She wanted to make a smart remark, but that would be awkward with this piece of slim still sucking on her neck. They soon reached his floor and got into his room. He moaned as he pulled off his tie. He was going for the zipper on her dress.

_I think I should know how  
to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out, Now_

Olivia let out a breath as she pushed him down on the bed. She put her hand under her dress, teasing him. Before he could blink, she had her gun out. His eyes went wide as hers narrowed. She smiled. "Where's the computer?" She asked.

The guy narrowed his eyes. "You'll never catch him."

"Liv, just shoot him already. He's not going to tell us anything." Elliot breathed as he hopped down into a room. "I'm in Hanson's room. He's still down at the party." He heard Olivia shoot her weapon through the phone.

"Well, I didn't see him. According to you, I didn't have the chance to give him blue balls." Olivia smirked. She secured the gun back to her thigh. She looked around to find the laptop with all of the information they needed on it. "I found the laptop." She informed Elliot as she took off her earring and took it apart to get out the flash drive.

"Okay, I found the other one in here." Elliot said. "Meet me back in the room."

"Got it, baby." Olivia said as the download finished.

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out, Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

Olivia's phone vibrated in her hand back. She took out the phone and read the text. "New plan. Dad wants me to get Hanson. You gotta get out of there baby."

"On it. Download completed. Hanson is a lady's man. Don't let him James Bond you." Elliot warned her climbing back into the vents. He groaned as he hit his arm.

Olivia chuckled. "You alright, baby?"

"Just peachy." Elliot grumbled as he fixed the vent and crawled back to the elevator shaft.

Olivia put her earring back in and walked out of the room. She was soon back down in the ball room. Hanson was already at the bar watching her. She saw Elliot walk back into the room. Hanson started walking towards her.

_You know that type of shit  
Just don't work on me_

Hanson smiled at her. "Well, can I say that you are making every woman in here jealous?"

Olivia smiled. "Well, thank you." She looked around. "This isn't really a party, is it?"

Hanson chuckled. "What's your kind of party?" He asked.

"Ha! You have to buy me dinner first to know those details." Olivia smiled.

_Listen, no trying to flirt with me  
Don't take this personally  
Cuz we were never in love_

"Is dinner really necessary?" He asked. Olivia heard Elliot growl through the ear piece. "One night, no strings attached."

Olivia looked at him. He was smirking. She really just wanted to shoot him right then and there. "Well, who says one night would be enough?"

His eyes darkened at her words. "How long do you suggest?"

"Depends." Olivia smirked. "How long can you go without falling asleep?"

"Well, how long have you gone?" Hanson asked leaning closer to her.

Olivia pondered over her answer for a total of one nanosecond. "Thirty-six hours. Somehow, we ended up getting a lot of caffine in our systems."

"So, do you want to break your thirty-six hour record?" Hanson asked looking her up and down.

Olivia looked around the room before looking back at him. "We can always try." She took his arm and he led her to the elevators yet again. They got into the elevator and he just held her arm as they rode up. He squeezed her hand lightly. They walked through the hallway. He slid his card into the door and opened it. Olivia walked in and felt him kiss her shoulder and continue to kiss up her neck.

_It doesn't really matter who you say you are  
Singing out the window of your car_

She turned to him as he continued to kiss her neck. She wrapped one arm around the back of his head while the other went just below his jaw. When he was in the right position, she twisted his neck. He dropped to the floor dead.

_Find another girl across the bar  
Cuz L-O-V-E's not what this was_

"El, he's out." Olivia said standing up.

"Did he die from blue balls?" Elliot asked. His voice slightly echoed.

"Well, his balls were blue, but that's not how he died." Olivia smirked. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the vents. Someone already found the dead body from the other guy." Elliot said. "I'm about three rooms away from you."

Olivia sighed. "I really liked this dress." She said as she took off the dress and stuffed it under the bed. She grabbed a chair and placed it under the vent. She waited until Elliot broke it open. It swayed as he looked down at her.

Elliot looked at his wife. She was wearing black shorts and a black long-sleeved shirt. She was pulling her hair back into a pony tail. "Be careful in the heels." Elliot warned her as she stepped onto the chair.

_I think I should know how  
to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out, Now_

Elliot took her hands into his. "Ready?" Olivia nodded. Elliot started lifting her as she kicked the chair away from under the vent to make sure nobody knew they went out that way. Elliot lifted her the rest of the way up and closed the vent when she was in. "You okay?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Olivia breathed. She followed Elliot as he guided her through the maze of vents. They were jumping and climbing every which way until they reached a vent that went outside. "Is this the one we want?"

"Yeah, watch out." Elliot said as he braced himself. He kicked on the vent door until it opened. Looking around, he climbed out and turned back around. He caught Olivia when she jumped down. He closed the door, took her hand, and ran with her to their car. When they got in, Elliot turned on the car and started driving away.

The car phone started ringing. Olivia answered it. "This is Olivia Stabler."

"Hey Liv, are you and Elliot still going to make it tomorrow morning for brunch?" Casey asked.

"Uh, yeah. We may be a little late." Olivia said looking at the time.

"Okay, that's fine. Did you guys go out on a date tonight or something?" Casey asked.

Olivia smirked and looked at Elliot. He kissed her. "You could say that." Elliot grinned. "Bye Casey." He said hanging up. He smiled at his wife. "When does our flight leave to New York?"

"In about two hours." Olivia said. "Turn here. The GPS says that the Cape Town Airport is about ten miles away."

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out, Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

**Please review! I know this chapter doesn't make a whole lot of since, but I had to go with it. I heard the song and saw **_**Mr. and Mrs. Smith**_**, and I knew I just had to do something like this. Love you guys!**


	17. Running Up That Hill by Placebo

**Please review!**

Crazy. That's what it was. There were so many words to describe this. He was in the middle of a field. All he saw was her. She was standing a football field away from him. The field was a blaze. The fire had spread faster than they anticpated. It was surrounding them seperately.

_It doesn't hurt me  
You want to feel how it feels?_

She was trapped and was trying her best to get free. She was trapped in the fire ring around them. She was trapped in the perp's grip. He had a gun to her head. Luckily, the perp hadn't even noticed Elliot yet. He was just trying to figure out how to get out of the field unharmed.

She saw him. Her eyes pleaded with him to save her. He wanted so desperately to take her in his arms and run away letting the perp burn to death. She squirmed trying to get away from him. He just tightened his grip and pushed the gun harder into her head.

_You want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me_

Elliot dodged the flames as he hurried over to where Olivia and the perp were. Olivia was still trying to get out of the guy's grip. She didn't have her gun. She lost it chasing the perp from the warehouse. Elliot felt for his and found that the same had been his fate.

_You want to hear about the deal I'm making?  
You...You and Me_

Olivia got free from his grip long enough to kick the gun out of his hand. It landed outside of the ring of fire around them. The perp threw a punch at her. She ducked down only to be met with his other fist on her jaw. She grunted as she backed up rubbing her jaw.

_And if I only could  
Make a deal with God_

The perp came at her. She grabbed her fist and twisted it around only for him to grab her hand with both of his and throw her over his head and onto her back. The breath left her lungs as she hit the ground. He grabbed her ankle and started tugging her towards the flames.

_And get him to swap our places_

Olivia twisted her body around. Her ankle left his grasp and she stood up turning back to him. He took out a knife then. "Not fair." Olivia huffed under her breath as he swung the knife at her. She jumped back putting her arms at her sides. The knife came at her again. This time is sliced the skin on her stomach. She gasped, but made sure to keep up her guard.

_Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
Be running up that building_

Elliot watched as the knife came into contact with Olivia. She was fighting him off as best she could, but it wouldn't be long before she was running out of things to do to get more time. He ran harder, but he was still dodging flames and jumping over falling plants.

_If I only could, oh..._

The perp tried slicing Olivia's arm. Olivia thought fast and grabbed his wrist. He threw the knife to the other end of the small space of field that wasn't covered in flames. She pushed him on the ground and started to run for the knife. He grabbed her ankle causing her to fall on her stomach. Olivia gasped and kicked his face with her free foot. He let go letting her crawl to the knife. By the time she got it, he was on his feet facing her. He took a step towards her and then another one. Olivia thought fast and threw the knife as hard as she could.

_You don't want to hurt me  
But see how deep the bullet lies_

The knife sunk into the perp's chest. He stopped walking and looked down at the knife. Olivia stood up breathing hard. He was dropping to the ground. He stood there frozen. Olivia ran at him and drop kicked him. He flew back into the flames behind him. Olivia fell onto her arm hearing a cracking sound. She howled as pain came over her. "Liv!" Elliot yelled.

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder  
There's a thunder in our hearts, baby_

Olivia looked around and saw nothing but fire. Suddenly a figure landed next to her. Elliot had jumped over the flames and landed next to her, almost on top of her. "El?" She asked in pain.

"Yeah, come on. We gotta get out of here." Elliot said lifting up Olivia to set her down on her feet. "Can you jump over the flames?"

Olivia studied the flames. "I think so."

"You better know so. I can't lose you." Elliot said squeezing her hand.

Olivia nodded. "I can jump them."

"Okay." Elliot said backing them up to the other end of the ring. "One, two, three. Go!" They both started running and jumped over the flames holding onto each other's hands.

_So much hate for the ones we love  
Tell me we both matter, don't we?_

Elliot and Olivia landed on the ground and groaned as they heard things crack. They both got up taking each other's hand again and started running around trying to get out of the maze of flames.

_C'mon, baby  
C'mon, c'mon, darling  
Let me steal this moment from you now  
C'mon, angel  
C'mon, c'mon, darling  
Let's exchange the experience  
Oh..._

They jumped over fallen trees and smaller flames that were easier to jump. "Elliot!" Olivia said pointing to a pond. There was flames on one side of it. If they could get in, they could swim across and get out of there.

Elliot looked at her. "See you on the other side." He tightened his grip on her hand and ran with her. They jumped through and landed in the pond. They both came up gasping for air and turned to look at the fire. He looked at Olivia. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He wrapped his arm around her as they started swimming to the other side.

They reached the other side to find Cragen, John, and Fin there. "Thanks for the back up, guys." Olivia huffed.

Fin and John snickered. John bent down. "Be careful. Her shoulder is dislocated." Elliot warned John before he even touched Olivia.

"Okay. Olivia put your arm around my neck." John said. Olivia followed his orders and helped him get her out of the pond. A paramedic took her before John set her on the ground. Fin helped Elliot out. Elliot cringed as a sharp pain went through his arm.

"I think my arm broke." Elliot gritted out. He stepped onto the ground as was led by a paramedic to the same ambulence Olivia was in. He sat down next to her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better than I was out there." Olivia smirked. "That't the last time you take me to a farm." Elliot let out a laugh as they closed the ambulence doors letting them go. He slipped his hand into Olivia's. She squeezed it lighty.

_And if I only could  
Make a deal with God  
And get him to swap our  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
With no problem_

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	18. Remember When by Chris Wallace

**Please review! Love you guys! You guys really like these I guess, because I'm getting a ton of reviews for them!**

Elliot sat down in his new apartment. All of his friends had left since they were done unpacking. He brought his glass to his lips only to find dry. He thought back to when things were simpler. Back to high school where he fell in love. He had missed her so much; the pain was unbearable.

_I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart,  
Thinking to myself what have I done,_

He remembered the night he told her that he would be leaving for the marines. He wanted to go. But that night, he had never felt so heart broken. They cried together. He left the day of their three year anniversary. She was going to be busy with college. Communication would've been next to impossible. When he left, he always looked back wondering what would've happened if he would've stayed.

_Cause as my future got bright we started losing light,  
And I couldn't see that you were the one_

He remembered her smile the day he told her he loved her. Her brown eyes made his knees go weak. She kissed him hard making it hard for him to breath. When she pulled back, she said she loved him too.

_So can we push push push rewind,  
Go go back in time_

He had missed her lips. The way she said his name as she walked up to him. He left. And, they both had to move on. He remembered the day he first met her. It was freshman year and he was nervous. He saw her at his lab table and found out she was his partner. "Hi, I'm Elliot." He greeted her with a smile.

She took his hand smiling. "Olivia. It looks like you're going to be stuck with me for a while."

"Looks like it. Do you know what we do in this class?" Elliot asked. "I heard somebody say we have to be parents of a baby doll for a while."

Olivia smirked. "You heard correctly. It's on our yearly to do list. We get to do that and we learn about...child birth. I seriously didn't think I signed up for lamaze class."

Elliot chuckled and sat down on the stool beside her. "I wonder if they'll have us do the stuff they actually to in lamaze class."

"I'm not being the girl." Olivia said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think I'm going to be the girl?" Elliot asked.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Because you'll never have to actually do this stuff. I will someday so there. You can do this so you can show your wife."

"I'll rock, paper, sissors you for it." Elliot smirked. Olivia reflected him and held out her hand. After three rounds, Elliot put his hand down. "You suck."

Olivia chuckled. "At least, I'm not going to be doing any weird things this year. Good luck giving imaginary birth if we ever do it."

"You're going to be there." Elliot smirked. "You get to hold my hand and tell me how well I'm doing." Olivia laughed and shook her head.

_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine  
Take take take me back, I wanna go back,  
Back to what we had!_

Elliot washed out his glass and set it in the drainer. His wife was probably waiting for him to come to bed. He got married and was now expecting his first child. He let out a breath and started to clean up the kitchen so she wouldn't have to clean it up in the morning.

_Do you remember when we started this mess,  
My heart was beating out of my chest! _

He smiled as he thought of the many memories he and Olivia had together. Late nights in his car after talks that seemed like only twenty minutes, but were really five hours. Kissing her until he was sure he went to heaven. He remembered the time when they hid in the bushes when her father came out threatening to kill anyone that was messing with him. Olivia tried to contain her laughter as best she could.

_Remember when we stole your dad's car,  
I never thought we'd take it that far,  
Oh we where flying so high, yeah partners in crime,  
So why'd we ever say good bye?_

When he came back, he always thought about calling her. Telling her that he was back and wasn't leaving. But, something always stopped him.

_Remember when we, when we, had it all  
Do you remember when_

Elliot smiled at the memory and finished cleaning the kitchen for his wife. He turned off the TV and brushed his teeth quickly before climbing into bed next to her. She stirred from her sleep and cuddled into him as best as she could with her five month baby bump. "Hey baby, sorry to wake you."

"I needed my heat source anyway. My toes were cold." She smiled kissing his chest. "What took you so long?"

_And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,  
So why'd we ever say good bye?_

"I thought I'd clean the kitchen for you." Elliot smiled kissing her head. "I can't believe we actually have a place of our own."

"Yeah, I thought we'd be living in my parents' basement forever. I'm sure my dad wouldn't have minded." She smirked. She opened her eyes to look at him. "We have lamaze classes starting tomorrow."

_Remember when we, when we, had it all!_

Elliot smiled thinking of his memory. "At least this time, you are the one going to be breathing like a panting dog."

"Elliot!" Olivia laughed slapping his chest. "You had fun. You loved it when I had to rub your back."

"Well, you have magic hands." Elliot smiled. He kissed her forehead. "_Do you remember when?_"

**Please review! I love you guys! I know Olivia's Dad is a rapist, but this song says they stole her dad's car and I thought this would be a nice twist.**


	19. Travelin Soldier by Dixie Chicks

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you!**

Elliot ran a hand down his face as he stood with everyone else outside of the diner. He watched as the waitresses cleared tables. Tonight was his last night in New York for a while. He was going to the marines in four hours and he wanted to be by himself for a while since he wasn't going to be by himself for the next year.

_Two days past eighteen,  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there_

He watched as some of his buddies decided to head down the street to get snacks for their big road trip to Florida. Elliot slid his beer bottle across the table to his other hand. The diner was closing down. "Would you like anything else for the road? We're closing." A voice said from beside him.

Elliot looked up to find the waitress smiling lightly at him. She had brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with a red bow. She had big brown eyes. She was wearing a red checkered skirt with a white blouse. "Uh...no thanks. I just came here for some company I guess." Elliot said smiling lightly at her.

Her smile grew. "Well, I'll be done in five minutes. If you still want company, you can walk me to my car five blocks away." She said gesturing to the clock.

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that." Elliot grinned. "I'm Elliot by the way."

The girl smiled and shook his extended hand. "Olivia." With that she hurried away to finish up cleaning.

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low_  
_She said I'm off in a hour and I know where we can go_

Five minutes later, Olivia came out with a black wind jacket over her dress. She had changed her work shoes into tennis shoes. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Elliot smiled getting up and following her out of the diner. They started walking down the sidewalk slowly, both in sync with each other. "So...how long have you worked at the diner?"

Olivia smiled. "A couple of months. I gotta start saving money for college sometime. Or at least get some money." She chuckled. "What about you? What's up with the bag?"

"Uh, I'm leaving for the marines in a couple of hours. I won't be here for a year." Elliot sighed.

"Well, why are you walking me to my car then? You have to want to do something more fun than this your last hours in New York." Olivia said folding her arms.

Elliot chuckled. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I just met you. What do you like to do?" Olivia asked smirking.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend, but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to_

"I usually just hang out in my backyard with my brothers. We play football or I just go swimming in the ocean." Elliot grinned.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't feel like jumping into the Hudson and we don't have a football. The boardwalk is about two blocks away from my car. We could go there."

"Sounds like fun." Elliot smiled. They continued to walk down the sidewalk. "I don't mean to be so forward, but won't your parents be worried about you."

Olivia smiled lightly. "Uh, my mom won't notice until she gets home. I don't know my father."

"Oh, sorry." Elliot apoligized feeling as if he just hit a sore subject.

"No, it's fine." Olivia reasurred him. She bumped her shoulder with his. "Don't worry about it. I've had a lot of time to get over that fact." She paused a moment. "So, what about you? Do you have a girlfriend that is probably going crazy right now?"

Elliot chuckled. "Nope, no girlfriend anymore. I decided to call it off when she got pregnant."

"That's cold." Olivia said diguested.

"It wasn't mine." Elliot added with a smirk.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Way to go." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye to see his smile grow slightly.

"So, what about you?" Elliot asked.

"What about me what?" Olivia asked shoving her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Do you have a boyfriend that's going to be worrying about you right now?" Elliot asked boldly.

"Actually, no." Olivia said. "I broke up with him about a month ago. He proposed. I accepted. She threatened to kick him out of school if I married him. I broke up with him the next day."

"Wow, your mom really must've not liked him." Elliot said.

Olivia let out a chuckle. "She just thinks that I'm hers and hers only." She shrugged. "Mothers."

"Yeah, mothers." Elliot agreed. "I have three brothers and two sisters. It drives her nuts sometimes."

"Wow, I'm an only child." Olivia said. "I have my own room."

"Lucky." Elliot grinned. Olivia let out a laugh. "Listen, since we only have this one night, how about I write to you when I'm gone? That way, when I come back, we can still hang out like this if you want to."

Olivia paused and smirked as they walked onto the boardwalk. "I'd like that."

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

That night, they ate and talked for a couple of hours before he said that he had to go catch his bus. He walked Olivia to her car and he kissed her just before she got into the car. She fell into it immediatly. She cupped Elliot's face with one hand as her other one rested on her car door. She smiled when they pulled apart and gave him a another peck before getting into her car. He smiled at her and closed the door for her. He watched her drive away and headed towards his bus.

Olivia got home and hurried to her room. She was smiling like crazy. Elliot was doing the same on the bus he was on. He laid his head against the glass and smiled going to sleep.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

Olivia got his letter a month later. She smiled and sent one back to him. He said that there wasn't one day that he didn't think about her. Over the year, they sent letters back and forth. Olivia's friends told her to move on. She just told them that he was worth more to her than they knew.

_Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
The soldier's coming home_

A year soon past, Elliot came home and Olivia met him at the airport. She ran into his arms and he held her as if she was his life support. Elliot had five months off. She graduated high school and they moved in together. They spent mornings in bed until one of them had to get up and spent nights in their bathtub together until they were tired. He always loved the way she seemed to relax every time she leaned into him. He learned about her past with her when her mother told her about her father. He held her the whole night saying that he was never going to leave her. She stood beside him when his father died and they were at the funeral. Five months past, Elliot and Olivia had kissed until it was the final calling for his plane.

_So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

It had been months since Elliot had sent a letter back. Olivia spent most of her time with Elliot's mother when she wasn't working or at school. People were starting to tell her to give up on him. She couldn't do that. She was in love with him. She was seven months pregnant with his child.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waiting for the love of a travelin soldier_

One day, Olivia walked into her building and went over to her mailbox. She put her key in and collected her mail. She was exhausted. Leaning against the wall of the elevator, she looked through her mail. There was a letter from Elliot. She stepped into the hallway on her floor and read the letter. She hadn't told him she was pregnant yet. She sat down on the chair in the hallway to read it.

_Dear Olivia,_

_I miss you so much. I just found out that I'm coming home. To you. I'm done here. They said if they needed me for anything else, they'd have me do some technical crap back there. Apparently, I don't have good aim or focus without you. Imagine that! By the time you get this letter, I'll probaby be home. I love you, baby._

_ Love you Forever, Elliot_

Olivia smiled putting the letter back into the envelope. She looked through the other pieces of mail as she thought of what to send back to Elliot. Of course, she could probably just wait if he said he would probably be home by the time she got the letter. She unlocked her door and entered her apartment. It was dark as she put down her mail.

_Our love will never end  
Waiting for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
The soldier's coming home_

Olivia switched on the light and thought of how to tell Elliot she was pregnant. She could just show him the seven month baby bump that was pretty noticeable. She chuckled and threw her jacket on the couch. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and entered her room. She turned on that light and gasped. She teared up as she put a hand over her mouth.

Elliot was smiling at her while sitting on the floor. Beside him was the baby crib that she had bought, but hadn't put together. He had it built and had sheets on it with some other things she bought inside. He stood up beaming at her. "Hey baby." He grinned softly.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Hey." She breathed. She felt his lips on her temple. "I missed you so much."

"I miss you too." Elliot said. He pulled back to look at her. "It looks like a missed a lot." He smiled.

Olivia let out a small chuckle. "You just missed me getting fat. Nothing major."

Elliot grinned. "Yeah, but I should've have been here so you could yell at me for doing this to you. It was something to look forward to." Olivia chuckled again. "I'm not leaving. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I still can't believe you built this. Your brother was going to come down next weekend and build it for me."

Elliot smiled. "I think he has a crush on you." He kissed her cheek. "Do you know?"

"Nope, I told the doctor I wanted to wait until you came home or until the baby was born. I'm not leaving you out of anything." Olivia smiled. She turned her head and kissed his chin. "Two more months and we'll be parents."

"I can't wait." Elliot smiled.

**Please review! I know it took me a while, but I've been super busy! Thank DrMauraIsles for this chapter. She told me that this song would be great on here! I couldn't agree more!**


	20. Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heros

**Please review! You guys are the best reviewers ever! I LOVE GATOR BOYS!**

Olivia hung up her phone and heaved out a breath. It had been six months since Elliot had been home. He had been in the marines for the past four years. Once he left SVU, he told her he loved her. They dated for four months before he got a request to come back to the marines. He told her he wanted to go, but he wanted to come home to her if she would let him. She agreed because she didn't want to lose him. She waited for twelve years to have him. She wasn't giving up that easily. Elliot had just called to tell her that he loved her and missed her. He said that he was going to be home soon. She smiled at the news.

_I don't know where you're going  
Or when you're coming home_

Getting up, she headed towards the bathroom. She pulled his shirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor. Sleeping in his shirts is the only way she can sleep anymore. His scent soaked into her skin. Plus, he loved her in his shirts.

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close_

Olivia stepped under the warm water and reveled in it. She was glad she had the day off. She washed her hair and took her time. She didn't get to do this everyday so she was going to enjoy it. After she finished her shower, she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around herself before wrapping another one around her head for her hair. She walked out to the kitchen and looked through her mail finding nothing but bills and a letter from Simon. She smiled at the little drawing on the envelope.

She looked at her fridge where her to do list was. On it was Get New Phone. Olivia chuckled reading it. Her last phone was water damaged thanks to Elliot's great idea to have phone sex. She had dropped the phone in the tub when her arms went limp.

_I don't know where you're going  
Just get your ass back home_

After coming home from getting her new phone, she changed and decided to go for a run. She pulled on her favorite pair of shorts that went down to just above her knees and her blue and yellow wind jacket. She jogged down the steps of her building and started sprinting down her block.

Elliot closed the door and walked back to his place in the crowded space. _Soon. You'll see her soon._ He kept repeating in his head. He missed her so much it hurt. He ran a hand down his face and smiled remembering the conversation they just had.

** "Liv, I miss you so much. I promise you; I'll be home soon." Elliot said.**

** Olivia sighed. "I miss you too. How's it going over there?"**

** "It's okay. You're not here so it's even worse." Elliot smiled. "Matt just went  
home yesterday. I'm not that far behind him on the list. So, I should be home  
soon."**

_We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions  
So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing  
And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact  
When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at_

**"Good, I can't wait to see you. Your clothes are starting to smell like me. It's  
no fun wearing them if I can't smell you." Olivia grinned. "I love you."**

** "I love you too." Elliot breathed. He looked up in front of him and smiled.  
"I gotta go, but I will talk to you soon. I promise you. Okay? I'm going to be  
talking to you before you know and you're going to love me for it."**

** Olivia chuckled. "I already love you. You don't have to do anything else for me  
in order for me to love you more. I think it's almost impossible to love you more."**

**Elliot smiled. "I feel the same way. I'll talk to you later baby."**

_Or what day of the week in the middle of the month  
In a year I don't recall  
It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke  
I told you I wouldn't be long_

He still couldn't believe that he had Olivia Benson back home waiting for him. That she was in love with him as much as he was with her. He couldn't believe the connection he had with her after they admitted that they loved each other. Everyone on base thought he was crazy because he left her behind. He was crazy to leave her behind. The great thing though is that when they are together it means so much more. He didn't want to sound like an asshole, but...the homecoming sex was amazing.

_That was last November, now December's almost gone  
I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong_

Elliot looked at his watch and smiled. Ten less minutes until he saw her. He wasn't counting... alright he was. He was just too happy not to. He rubbed his hands together and took a drink from his water bottle.

_No one hold me down like you do sweetheart  
You keep doing that, I keep doing this  
We'll be alright in the end  
Trust that_

Olivia wheezed as she ran out of breath after running for an hour. She jogged in place to keep her legs from burning up. She caught her breath after a few minutes and started running back to her apartment. She couldn't wait to get home and cuddle up on her couch watching an action packed movie.

Elliot went through the doors of the building he was in and ran to his ride. He threw his stuff in the back and got in. "Go!"

_We put the us in trust baby  
Aww, let's go_

Olivia walked up the stairs while wiping off her forehead. She walked into her apartment and headed towards her bathroom, peeling off her sweat soaked clothes in the process. She hurried through her second shower of the day to get off of her aching feet. She dried off her body and hair, pulling it into a messy bun. She pulled on Elliot's Jets pajama pants and one of his gray sweat shirts. It hung slightly off of her shoulder, but she didn't mind.

_I don't care what you're after  
As long as I'm the one, no-o-o_

Olivia sat on her couch and let out a content moan as she rested her feet on her couch. She turned on the A-Team movie and smiled when it started. She loved this movie. She snuggled into the blanket and laughed as her favorite parts came up.

_I don't care why you're leaving  
You'll miss me when you're gone_

Elliot could only anticipate what was coming next. He gripped his knees with his hands in order to get rid of some of the anxiety. It didn't work. Something about it made him nervous, but so excited at the same time. He loved this part about coming home. He looked over at his buddy in the driver's seat. "You're going to take my stuff to your place so I can pick it up later."

"I'm on it." He smiled. "You just go get your girl that you won't shut up about."

Elliot chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry. I will."

_I don't know where you're going  
Or when you're coming home_

Olivia got up when the movie ended and pulled on her slipper boots. She went down to the lobby and waved to the desk clerk as she walked by. She walked over to her mailbox and slipped in her key.

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close_

She opened the little door and grabbed her mail before closing the door. She looked through her mail making sure she didn't have any junk mail. Junk, junk, junk, or look at that, junk. Olivia walked over to the trash can and threw her mail in.

_I don't know where you're going  
Just get you're ass back home_

Olivia tucked some hair behind her ear and turned around. She gasped and smiled as she put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God!" She was tearing up at the sight in front of her.

Elliot smiled at her in his uniform. _"I'm home, baby._" He opened his arms and smiled wider when Olivia ran to him and jumped into him. Her legs wrapping around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her back. She cupped his cheeks in her hands as she clung to him. Elliot let out a breath he had been holding ever since he left. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Olivia breathed into his neck. She pulled back to look into his eyes. "I missed those baby blues."

"I missed your chocolate browns." Elliot grinned. "I love you."

Olivia smiled dropping her forehead to his. "I love you too." She closed her eyes. "You're home now for good?"

"For good." Elliot grinned. He kissed her nose. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "You just watched the A-Team."

Olivia laughed and squeezed him. "I felt like watching our favorite movie. Bradley Cooper is still hot, but not as hot as you. So, don't worry. I've got you, babe." Elliot chuckled and kissed her.

**Please review! The reason she watched the A-Team is because I'm watching the A-Team and it's awesome!**


	21. Beautiful Mess by Diamond Rio

**Please review! You guys are great! Check out my new poll!**

Elliot watched her walk into the squad room with a smile on her face. She winked at him as she headed towards the coffee. Another sleepless night. He was more than thoroughly exhausted. He hadn't really slept in the past week. He knew Olivia hadn't either. At least, she could wear make up to hide the dark circles under her eyes. Honestly, he kind of liked them, but only because he was the cause of them.

_Going out of my mind these days  
Like I'm walking 'round in a haze_

Olivia sat down at her desk with heavy eyes. She put her purse in one of her drawers and pulled out a file. She felt his eyes on her. She always did. Elliot watched her eyes scan over her file before she started writing stuff down. He felt his eyes start to drift shut. Feeling something hit his face, his eyes snapped open. He found a pen on his desk and looked up to find Olivia trying to contain a chuckle.

_I can't think straight, I can't concentrate  
And I need a shave_

"Stabler! My office now!" Cragen yelled from his office. Elliot ran a hand down his face. He didn't need a 'talk' from his boss right now. He looked at Olivia with a look that said _I'm in trouble._

Olivia shrugged and gave him a look that said _It's not my fault you stay up all night. _Elliot let out a laugh making people turn to him. After he settled down, he leaned over his desk. "A good share of it is your fault." Olivia smiled at him as he said that. She pointed to Cragen's office and smirked. Elliot rolled his eyes and walked into Cragen's office, closing the door behind him.

_I got to work and I look tired  
The boss man says son you'e gonna get fired_

"Elliot, what's going on with you and your partner? Lately, you two have been falling asleep while we're going over a case. You are have been in a better mood even with the lack of sleep. Just yesterday, Olivia yelled at Fin asking him where her phone was when it was in her hand. What's going on with you two?" Cragen asked coming right out with what he wanted to say.

_This ain't your style, and behind my coffee cup  
I just smile_

Elliot looked a Cragen a moment. "Uh, the heat in place went out and Olivia has been sleeping on her couch because a spring in her mattress went through and she hasn't had time to get a new one."

"How would you know anything about your partner's mattress?" Cragen asked with raised eyebrows.

Elliot smirked. "She's my partner. If she swallowed a bug, she tells me. She actually did today. It land on her fork right before she put it in her mouth."

Cragen pinched the bridge of his nose and left out a breath. "You guys closed three cases yesterday. Both of you take the day off to sleep and for good measure. Take tomorrow off."

Elliot nodded yawning. "Thanks Cap. We'll get out of your hair." He walked out of Cragen's office and walked up to his desk grabbing his jacket. "Liv, we have today and tomorrow off. Let's go. I'll drive you home."

Olivia raised her hands in the air. "Thank you!" She praised. She got up and threw on her jacket before grabbing her purse. "Ready?"

"Ready." Elliot said striding with her towards the elevators.

Olivia walked into her apartment and took off here jacket. Throwing it onto the couch, she laid down on her bed. She smiled when she felt his warmth envelope her. She moaned as he sucked on her neck. "According to what you told Cragen, this mattress has a bad spring." Olivia said.

Elliot grinned as he pulled her ear lobe in between his teeth. "Well, we could make it true if we really tried." He started unbuttoning her shirt. "That way we can buy a new mattress and break it in before actually going to sleep."

"Sleep sounds really good." Olivia moaned as she pulled off his shirt.

_What a beautiful mess  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love_

"Really? Does that sound really good?" Elliot asked slipping her slacks down her legs.

Olivia smirked at him and grabbed his tie, that was left loose on his neck, and pulled him down to her. "Not as good as this." She murmered as she kissed him. She felt the creaking in the mattress as he climbed onto it.

Elliot kissed down her neck, marking her. His head popped up when he heard a ripping sound. He looked at Olivia's face to find her looking to her left. He followed her gaze and was surprised that they had actually done it. They had made one of the springs in her bed pop out from its confines.

_It's in your eyes_

Elliot chuckled dropping his head to her chest. "It finally broke."

"After six months of going at it like rabbits." Olivia smirked.

"I am not a rabbit." Elliot smiled leaning on his forearms so he was inches from her face. He looked down into her eyes.

"Well, I like rabbits. Plus, it's a saying. You are WAY bigger than a rabbit." Olivia growled into his ear.

_It's in your smile_

Elliot got off of her and put his shirt back on. "C'mon, let's go get a new mattress." He helped Olivia up and they dressed. They drove through Manhattan and went to a large store that sold mattresses. They walked in wearing their sunglasses and looked around.

_All I know is that you're driving me wild_

Olivia found one and laid on it. "Elliot, I want this one."

Elliot laid next to her and put his arm around her. "I want this one too." He looked down at Olivia to find her sleeping. He chuckled and kissed her head before falling asleep himself.

_What a beautiful mess  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful  
What a beatiful mess I'm in  
Ah Ah_

**Please review! You guys are great! Remember check out my new poll!**


	22. WhoAreYouWhenI'mNotLooking Blake Shelton

**Please review! You guys are awesome! Check out my new poll question!**

Elliot smiled looking down at his girlfriend. She was silently sleeping huddled up to his chest. He had his arm around her as her legs were tangled with his. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

_My oh my, you're so good looking_

"Hey." Elliot smiled nuzzling his nose with hers. He felt her smile grow against his cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." She grinned wrapping her arm lazily around his neck and bringing him down for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled. "As much as I love doing this with you, I have to go to work. New job, I can't really tell him I want to spend the day with my girlfriend."

"If he met me, he'd understand." She moaned as she started kissing his chest.

"I don't doubt that." Elliot grinned. He kissed her ear lobe and quickly untangled himself from her. "I like showing you off, but I don't need my whole office asking for your number."

"You'd love it." Olivia chuckled while turning onto her stomach. "You'd get to tell them that I'm yours." She pulled the pillow under her head. She kept her arms wrapped around the pillow while she rested her head on it. The sheet on the bed was rested just below the small of her back.

_Hold youself together like a pair of bookends_

Elliot smiled at her. "You've always been mine." He hurried into the bathroom and took his shower before coming back out fully dressed. Olivia was still in the same position as before. He put a hand on her bare back and kissed her temple. "I love you, baby. I'll be back before you know it."

"I already know it." Olivia grumbed. "Love you too."

_But I've not tasted all your cooking_

Elliot smiled kissing her head again. He jogged out their room and grabbed his keys before walking out the door and locking it behind him. He headed to the elevator smiling.

_Who are you when I'm not looking_

He got into his car and wondered what he would come home to tonight. Olivia did so many things on her days off. She was unpredictable when it came to leaving her alone. He's known her for fifteen years.

_Do you pour a little something on the rocks?_

He remembered that night. He came home to find her dancing in the kitchen with a drink in her hand. She had gotten bored and decided to clean the apartment. He walked up behind her and she kissed him and told him to start dancing. He chuckled and started dancing with her.

_Slide down the hallway in your socks_

Elliot smiled when he thought about her in his white dress shirt, sunglasses, white socks, and a hair comb singing _Man I Feel Like A Woman_ by Shania Twain. He remembered the way her face flooded red with embaressment when she was caught. He joined her by changing into the same outfit and started sliding down the hallway with her.

_When you undress, do you leave a path_

Another long day, the way she sounded on the phone let him know just how rough work was for her. He had gotten home to find her right shoe a few feet from the door. The left one was a few feet away from that. He followed it and found her slacks right before the staircase. Her shirt was hanging on the railing. He kept following. Her bra was hanging on the door knob of the bedroom door. Her underwear was laying on the floor right before the bathroom door. The bathroom light was on and the door was closed until it was left open just a crack.

_Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath_

He found her in the bath tub humming softly to the music playing in on the radio. She had candles around the room. Elliot soon recognized the song to be _Woman Like You_ by Lee Brice. He stripped down quickly. He joined her when she leaned forward to put more hot water into the tub. She gasped when he wrapped his arms around her. "You scared me." She breathed intertwining their fingers.

Elliot kissed her neck. "Well, I didn't want to disturb you. You seemed so relaxed." He murmered. He spayed his hands on her stomach. "This is one of my favorite songs."

Olivia turned her head so her forehead was in the crook of his neck. "Why is that?"

"It always reminds me of you." Elliot grinned laying his head on hers. She moaned happily and snuggled deeper into him.

_Who are you when I'm not around?  
When the door is locked and the shades are down?_

Elliot smiled getting out of his car. He wondered what he would come home to tonight. For all he knew, he could come home to find her, Casey, and Alex stuffing their faces with food while watching chick flicks. She could be planning new arrangements for their house. New colors, new furniture that he'd have to convince her into not buying because it was too expensive. He chuckled remembering when they went shopping for the house. They got caught in the kitchen department because she didn't know that you actually needed that much stuff for a kitchen.

_Do you listen to your music quietly?  
And when it feels just right, are you thinking of me?_

The day dragged on. He did his paperwork and helped out some of his co-workers. He packed up when it was time to go home. He jogged out to his car and got in wondering what his girlfriend was up to.

_I wanna know  
I wanna know  
I wanna know_

Elliot pulled up to his house and smiled. He walked into the house and set down his stuff. He threw his jacket on his desk chair. "Liv?" He called out. He walked into the living room and found her cuddled up on the couch sleeping. True Lies was playing on the TV. He kissed her softly. "Liv, baby, wake up."

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey, you will not believe the day I had." She smiled. She sat up and kissed him when he leaned down. "How was work?"

"It was...work." Elliot sighed. "How was your day? And, what will I not believe?"

Olivia chuckled and stood up. She took his hand. "I figured out what we can do with the extra bedroom." He followed her upstairs. She sat him down on the bed and sat in his lap after she grabbed a box. She handed it to him. "Open it."

He smiled at her and opened the black box. "Oh wow." He grinned.

_My oh my, you're so good looking_

Olivia smiled at his excitement. "I'm pregnant. The room can be a nursery, Daddy."

Elliot grinned looking up at her. He kissed her hard. "Whatever you want, Mommy."

_Who are you when I'm not looking?_

**Please review! I love this song. Remember POLL QUESTION!**


	23. I'm Not In Love by Enrique Iglesias

**Please review! I love you guys! I heard this song and new it had to be an EO Random! Enjoy!**

Elliot took a deep breath as he opened the passenger side door. Twelve years in this unit and this was how it repaid him. He had to go dancing in a monkey suit. At least, he had the best date there. He put his hand into the car for Olivia to take it. "_Are you ready?_" He asked.

Olivia stepped out of the car holding his hand. She had on a blue silk dress that went down to just above her knees. "_Born ready._" She smirked.

_"Let's go_." Elliot grinned closing her car door and walking with her into the ball room. Their fellow brothers and sisters in blue were mingling and dancing and drinking in different areas of the large room. "They really went all out on this place."

_You call me on the phone  
I act like nothing's going on  
We're driving in my car  
I pretend that you don't turn me on_

"No kidding." Olivia breathed looking around at all the lights. "Who knew that people went out for St. Patrick's Day?"

"Have you seen Lizzie's locker?" Elliot asked. Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll show you later. It's pretty cool." Olivia laughed and walked with him farther into the room.

_Ahahah  
You sexy thing and yeah you it, yeah_

"You two are so lucky." Fin groaned as they joined him at the bar. "You didn't have to decorate this place."

Olivia chuckled. "Fin, you pissed off IAB. They were going to torture you one way or another." She patted his back as her other hand remained in Elliot's.

Elliot motioned for the bartender. "Liv? What do you want?"

"Uh, Champagne Cocktail please." Olivia smiled.

"Olivia Benson, I have never heard those two words come out of your mouth. Usually I hear Bloody Mary or Sex on the Beach." Elliot grinned. He looked at the bartender and ordered before turning back to Olivia.

She blushed slightly. "I had a craving tonight."

"A craving? A craving is like chocolate or tacos, not cocktails." John pointed out.

Olivia smirked. "You don't know women John."

_Ahahah  
You move around and yeah you show it_

They soon got their drinks and were talking with everyone from the squad. John ended up drunk singing _Love Shack_ on the stage before Fin dragged him off. After the stage was set back up, the band started playing again. Elliot and Olivia were sitting at the bar. "How much do you want to bet that John won't remember this in the morning?"

"Mmmm, can I bet more money than I have?" Olivia asked smiling before taking a sip of her drink. She looked around the room and noticed that there wasn't as many people as before. "People are clearing out."

"Yeah," Elliot nodded looking around. "Would you like to dance?" He asked holding out his hand. He gave her his shit eating grin knowing she could never resist his charm.

_I'm not in love  
It's just a phase that I'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
But, don't go running away_

Olivia shook her head smiling and took his hand. "You, Mr. Stabler, never cease to surprise me."

"Good," Elliot smirked as he wrapped his arm around her as his other one took a hold of her hand. "I'd get pretty boring if I didn't surprise you every now and then." He soon recognized this song as the one that played at the end of the True Lies movie. He smirked at Olivia because that movie was one of their favorite ones to watch on Friday nights and Saturday mornings since Elliot's back was sore from her couch.

Olivia grinned. "You recognize the song, don't you?"

"Oh yeah." Elliot nodded. He looked over her shoulder at the band and then looked back into her eyes. "You want to see if we can dance as good as Jamie Lee Curtis and Arnold Schwarzenegger?"

_I know you're not the one  
But, I can tell that this is going to fun_

"Do you think you could keep up, Liv?" Elliot taunted in her ear. She smirked knowing his angle. He wanted to try this and he wanted to try this with her. His breath traveled down her neck and to the back of her dress. "I bet I can. I _won't hesitate a lot._"

_But I can show you how to feel inside_

Elliot smirked as her breath trickled into his ear. He pulled her closer to him and grinned when she followed his steps perfectly. They soon started adding their own steps. Olivia felt eyes on her, but she didn't care. She was having too much fun dancing with the man in front of her.

_Show me how to feel_

Elliot remembered one of the moves in the movie, but didn't know if Olivia would do it. When he looked into her eyes, she smirked at him and bent her knee so it was against his hip. He grabbed her thigh and started stepping backwards as her other foot dragged on the floor.

_Ahahah  
You sexy thing and yeah you know it, yeah  
Ahahah  
You move around and yeah you show it_

Olivia smiled when he smirked at her with a glint in his eyes. He let her leg do and twirled her out. Olivia grinned turning back into him. His arm was firmly holding her against him again as his other hand grasped hers. Before he knew what happened, her back was to him and she was crouching down slowly as her hand ran down his chest. It took everything in him just to take a breath.

_I'm not in love  
It's just a phase that I'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
But don't go running away Oooh  
I'm not in love  
I try to tell myself all the time  
I just can't help how I feel tonight  
So don't go running away_

Elliot took her hand once she was standing again and pulled her to him. His breath was hot on her face. His eyes were dark and he was slightly flushed. Olivia's mouth parted slightly before he continued to dance with her.

_I just can't help how I feel tonight  
So don't go running away  
I'm not in love love love love_

**Please review! You guys are the best! Check out my new poll question!**


	24. Daylight by Maroon 5

**Please review! You guys are great! Sorry it's taken so long! I've been really busy. :D**

He watched her breathing. The slow rise and fall of her chest. He sat there watching her like a stalker, but it felt right. He always felt like this was his place. Watching over her. She was wearing sweats and her favorite t-shirt. His t-shirt, in the cribs. He turned in his papers today. She would be told tomorrow when he would be gone.

_Here I am waiting  
I have to leave soon  
Why am I holding on?_

They were the only two left in the presinct. Elliot had come to give her some company on her paperwork. They laughed for hours and then she said that she was tired. Elliot knew that she didn't want to go home and that she didn't like to sleep in work clothes. He gave her his dress shirt that he wouldn't wear the next day. She threw on a pair of sweat pants from her locker and went up to the cribs with him behind her.

_We knew this day would come  
We knew it all along  
How did it comes so fast?_

Elliot knew it would be better for them this way. If he left, she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore and he could start fresh. He couldn't take seeing her without wondering what would've happened if he made that move. If he fell off the wagon and show his feelings for her, would she show them back? That wasn't his question anymore. He didn't have a question anymore. He just wanted more time with her.

_This is our last night but it's late  
And I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake  
I will have to slip away_

He took a deep breath, willing the tears away. His heart didn't feel caged at that moment. It felt like it was beating freely. That's how it felt when he was around her. He felt like he could take on anything with her there. He'd do anything to keep her safe. She was his kyrptonite. Everything he did it was WWOD? What would Olivia think? What would Olivia say? How would Olivia react? Would Olivia's nose flare just the tiniest bit indicating that she was pist, but was going to hide it from him and lash out at him later.

She moaned slightly and stirred, but soon settled back into her deep slumber. Elliot watched the way her toes twitched slightly through her socks. Her hair was up in a messy bun thanks to her tossing and turning in her sleep. She had always told him that she never slept in one spot. Somehow she'd end up on the floor, or the other side of her bed, or her head was at the foot of her bed.

Elliot had never seen her do that. Well, at least not when they fell asleep on the couch together those nights he didn't want to go home and Olivia insisted he sleep somewhere that didn't reek of John and Fin. He'd always see her fall asleep on his chest and she'd always be there in the exact same spot when he woke up.

_And when the daylight come, I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close_

Elliot stood up to his spot and crouched down next to Olivia. He rubbed her arm. Olivia moaned and opened her eyes slightly. "Yes Elliot?" She asked groggily. Her voice cracked slightly making Elliot smile. His heart broke when he realized it would probably be the last time he would hear her like that.

"I'm joining you. The creaking in your cot is bugging me." He joked smiling lightly at her.

She grinned and moved over. Elliot crawled in and wrapped his arm around her when she laid her head on his chest. He rubbed her back. "Sweet dreams, Liv."

"Well, they usually are with you here." Olivia smirked and let out a breath as she relaxed into his body. "Sweet dreams to you too, El."

Elliot waited for her breathing to become even before he kissed her head. This was how it was supposed to be every night. She was supposed to be in his arms. They were supposed to grow old together, sitting on a porch to the house their kids grew up in. It wasn't supposed to be him leaving her the night before she found out she would never see him again. She'd try to call him and he could have to ignore all of them. He wanted her to be happy. She couldn't be happy with him there to stop any guy from coming near her.

_Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright  
The stars are burning out  
Somebody, slow it down_

Elliot put his face in her hair and breathed her in. Lavender, vanilla, and just a little bit of his cologne. The way he would love to wake up every morning. He knew how their relationship would start out. He would be the perfect gentleman, and she would feel like she didn't deserve it. She'd deny any type of affection. Saying she was beautiful would make her blush and she would say he was lying. He would tell her that she deserved everything in the world. She would say that she didn't deserve that.

He would have to prove everything to her. To be honest, he didn't mind. Proving her wrong once in a while would only teach her that she was worth fighting for. She was worth more than he could give. But no matter how much shit he'd gotten her into, she always stuck by him. Even when he told her she couldn't do her job, which he regretted, she stayed by him. She didn't say goodbye when she left, but...she came back. When she left without saying goodbye,...it was the worst feeling in the world.

_This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes up, I will leave  
This is my last glance, that will soon be memory_

That's when Elliot realized that he'd be making her feel the same way. His heart broke thinking of her hurting that way. He needed to say goodbye to her at least. No matter what she did in the past, she deserved that from him. She deserved so much from him, but...that would soon come in time.

He looked over at the clock to see what time it was. It had been an hour since he had woken her last. His jaw fell open. It had only seemed like mere minutes. Elliot rubbed Olivia's back again waiting for her to wake up. She stirred slightly from her sleep. "Liv?"

_And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close_

"What?" Olivia asked opening her eyes again. "Are you going to keep me up all night?"

Elliot chuckled softly. "I just want to tell you something, because you deserve to hear it."

"If you seriously woke me to tell me I look beautiful, I will kill you." Olivia grumbled rubbing her eyes. She looked up into his eyes and noticed that he didn't look tired at all. That meant he hadn't slept at all. "What's wrong?" She asked sitting up so he could.

_I never want it to stop, because I don't want to start all over, start all over_

Elliot looked into her eyes a moment. "Liv...I...I turned in my papers today." He watched as her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes started tearing up. "I have loved working here with you, but...it's becoming too much. I can't live with seeing another dead girl on the sidewalk anymore. I have...I have to go."

Olivia took in a breath. "Twelve years."

"I know, Liv." Elliot breathed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you told me to never contact you again." He quickly hugged her and stood up. "Bye Liv." He breathed before walking out of the cribs.

_I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

"Elliot!" Olivia called after him as she ran out of the cribs and down the hallway. She hurried down the stairs to find him heading to the elevators. "Elliot!" She yelled again. He turned to her. "Why would you think that?"

Elliot looked at her. She had her arms crossed over her chest. She was still only in her socks as the tears ran down her face. "Liv, I've treated you like shit. Why would you want me? My wife doesn't even want me. That's why we're getting a divorce."

Olivia's jaw dropped again. "I didn't know that." She wiped her eyes and walked towards him. "El, I will always want you in my life."

"But, you won't want me the way I want you. I will always be in the way of you and your boyfriends. It's easier for you this way." Elliot sighed.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "How? I would be losing my best friend. I need you, El. More than you know. And what do you mean by I'll never want you like you want me?"

Elliot put his hands on her hips and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I want you like this. I want to hold you every night. I want to be the one that loves you, that makes you happy. I want to be the one that makes you feel like you're worth the world every time I get the chance. I want to look at you and be able to show you all the love I have for you." He closed his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek. "I want to be free with you. I want you to have my heart, because I know you won't break it." He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "That's why I have to go."

_And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close_

Olivia felt the air leave her lungs as he walked to the elevators yet again. She wanted him, just like he said he wanted her. "Elliot?" He didn't turn to her. "Kiss me." He stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Elliot asked turning towards her.

"I want you to love me. I want you to tell me I'm beautiful everyday even though I don't believe you. I want to wake up to you every morning. I want you to be there every second of every minute of every hour of every day. I want you, no, I need you, Elliot." Olivia said as more tears came down. "I need you because I love you. So, kiss me."

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close_

Elliot looked at her a moment before walking up to her and kissing her. He cupped both of her cheeks as she grabbed his t-shirt in her firsts. His stomach and heart felt weightless as she kissed him. All her words, all the years, all those looks were in that kiss. Tension from the past twelve years was being slightly drained from they gripped each other like they were each other's life line.

When he felt like his lungs would collasp, he released her lips and dropped his forehead to hers breathing rapidly. She was breathing in his mouth as he breathed into hers. Her nose was pressed against his. He opened his eyes to find her brown eyes looking back at him. He smiled when he saw all that love there. She smiled in relief when he smiled. She felt the tension in his muscles disappear as they kissed.

"I understand that you're leaving." Olivia breathed. She let a few tears fall. "But, please don't leave me."

"I won't." Elliot breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled still breathing rapidly. She looked over his shoulder and out the window. "It's daylight."

"And I'm not going anywhere." Elliot grinned.

**Please review! Love you guys! I am obsessed with two songs right now. Waka Waka and Suerte by Shakira! Check out my new poll question!**


	25. I Need You by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill

**Please review! I love you guys! **

"Okay everybody! Give it up for Natasha and Ricky!" The bartender said. Everyone clapped as they both walked off the stage. They were drawn from the big hat. Their friends had thrown their names into the hat to get called up for kareoke.

"Guys, I am not getting up to sing." Olivia chuckled as she took a sip of her drink.

"Why not Liv?" John asked.

"Liv, it could be really fun." Casey smiled. "C'mon, you could meet a really hot guy."

"Hey, we're hot guys." Fin said gesturing to John, Nick, and himself.

"Nick's hot. You two think you're hot." Alex smirked. She looked back at Olivia. "I bet Rollins will go up there and sing."

"Noooo, I am not!" Amanda laughed. "You'd lose that bet every time. I wouldn't go up there even if I was drunk."

"See, Rollins knows what she's talking about." Olivia smiled giving Amanda a high five.

"Liv, you always said that you loved kareoke." Fin said.

"Benson and kareoke? I would pay to see it, Liv." Nick smirked.

Olivia chuckled. "I used to sing. I don't anymore." She took a sip of her drink.

"Why not?" Nick asked.

Olivia paused and thought of her reason why. "I just...it's complicated." Nobody knew that she would only sing in front of Elliot. That's when he took her to karoeke bars. He had never sang with her. He just loved to listen to her sing on the stage.

"It's complicated?" Alex asked. "It's opening your mouth and basically talking, but moving your voice. How complicated could that be?"

Olivia looked around the table at her friends. "It's just complicated." She bobbed her head slightly and looked down her drink, playing with the straw. She looked up just as the bartender came back to anounce the next people to sing. "Look, they're about to call who's up next. Let's shut up and listen."

"Okay, who wants to see who's singing next?" He asked the crowded bar. The bar erupted in applause. The bartender chuckled. "Okay, drum roll!" The crowd started banging on things as he drew from the hat. Everyone stopped as he raised the papers in the air. "What?! My girl is here and didn't say hi? Olivia Benson, where are you? You are singing with your lucky partner in crime."

Olivia's jaw dropped. Nick's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't know you guys put my name in there with Liv's."

"We didn't." Fin said confused.

"This can't be happening." Olivia breathed. "He's not talking about you. Shit!" She cursed and stood up. She started heading for the door when the light flashed on her.

"OLIVIA! When did you get here?" The bartender asked.

Olivia let out a breath and put on a smile. She turned around and started walking towards the stage. "Hey Vinnie!" She hopped onto the stage and hugged him. This was the bar she used to sing at all the time. She looked over to see Elliot joining them on the stage. She heard everyone at her table say oh my God. "Hey Elliot."

"Hey Liv." Elliot breathed.

"Well, give them a hand. These two worked together for twelve years. NYPD blue in the house!" Vince smiled. The crowd cheered. "I think it's time we tone things down a bit. The dance floor is ready and some of you couldn't stand for your life. What do you say people?"

"LET'S RANDOMIZE!" The crowd yelled. Vince selected random on the kareoke machine. It landed on a song that Elliot and Olivia knew like the back of their hand. The crowd cheered as the song started.

"_I wanna drink that shot of whisky. I wanna smoke that cigarette. I wann smell that sweet addiction on my breath. I wanna ride across West Virginia in the backseat of a Cadillac. You know some cowboys like me go out like that. So I need you." _Elliot sang. He looked over at Olivia to find her smiling slightly as she started at the screen. He knew she wasn't reading the screen. She was just simply avoiding the stares of shocked detectives. "_Like a needle needs a vein. Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain. I need you like a lighthouse on the coast. Like the father and the son meet the holy ghost. I need you."_

The crowd clapped for him as his part ended and Olivia's was nearing. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at Elliot who was staring back at her. Back in sinc, like they were supposed to be. "_I wanna get lost in some corner booth, Cantina, Mexico. I wanna dance to the static of an a.m. radio. I wanna wrap the moon around us and lay beside you skin on skin. Make love 'til the sun comes up and the sun goes down again. Cause I need you."_ She watched as Elliot moved closer to her.

She moved closer to him and took his hand into hers. He squeezed it lightly and she smiled with him. "_Like a needle needs a vein. Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain. I need you. Like a lighthouse on a coast. Like the father and the son need the holy ghost. I need you."_

Elliot grinned at her and lifted their conjoined hands. He wrapped them around her so his arm was wrapped around her waist. "_I wanna drink that shot of whisky. I wanna smoke that cigarette. You know some cowboys like me go out like that. So I need you. Ooooh, I need you."_ He felt Olivia lean into him slightly. "_I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you."_

_"Ooooh, I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you too."_ Olivia sang. _"Ahhhhhhhh, ahhhhhaaa. Ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhaaa._" She looked into his eyes and got lost in them. He was staring right back at her. They nearly jumped out of their skin when the crowd roared and clapped.

"Wow, I've heard Olivia Benson sing, but not like that." Vince said coming back onto the stage. "Elliot, man, you got a voice. Jesus, that was great. Come back!"

Olivia looked at Elliot and back at Vince. "I'll come back if Elliot does."

Elliot smiled at her and clapped Vince's shoulder. "We'll come back. I just got back from Ireland, so I need something to do." Olivia's eyes widened slightly. She was speechless. Elliot chuckled at her face and took her hand, leading her off the stage.

"You were in Ireland?" Olivia asked stopping him and folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, my mom and Maureen wanted to go before she got married." Elliot said simply. "It was kind of quick. I would've called you, but my mom jacked my phone and it was hard finding a phone that I could actually work."

Olivia chuckled. "Maureen got married?"

"No, my mother did." Elliot smirked. "I took her to Ireland for two years only to find out she's going there for her honeymoon."

"How'd you like it?" Olivia asked.

"I would've liked to take my best friend." Elliot smiled. "Sorry, about quitting and not telling you."

"Well, you can make it up to me." Olivia informed him. He smiled at her. "You have to tell me everything from now on. Don't leave anything out."

"Got it." Elliot smiled. He looked over at everybody staring at them. "I'm guessing that guy spilling his drink is your new partner."

Olivia turned to look at the table. She chuckled when she saw everyone's jaws hanging open. "Yeah, it is. He's good police, but he's not you. I like him though."

"Has he saved your life?" Elliot asked gripped her hand a little tighter.

"Yeah, it was a really close call too. I thought I was dead for a second." Olivia breathed. She saw the fear in his eyes. "I'm fine. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"I almost lost you." Elliot whispered. He hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either." Olivia said. She rubbed his back. "I'm okay. I'm here. I promise. I need you."

"I need you too." Elliot smiled. He kissed her forehead. "Can we pick up where we left off?"

Olivia smiled remembering. "Love you, El." Elliot grinned and knew that he'd finally got it right.

**Please review! I love you guys! If you love Law & Order SVU, watch it Wednesdays at 9/8 central! Apparently, there's a chance the show might be cancelled. I won't be updating a whole lot this weekend. I'm going to be having Easter down at my aunt and uncle's.**


	26. Somewhere With You by Kenny Chesney

**Please review! I love you guys! Check out my poll question!**

Elliot watched as Olivia left the squad room. She said that she was having dinner with a friend. What she failed to say was that this 'friend' would never be spoken of again after tonight. Tonight, this 'friend' would take her to dinner, take her home, and leave her in the morning. He knew she was tired of dating, but he hated that she went out like this to have one night with them.

_If you're going out with someone new  
I'm going out with someone too_

Since his divorce, he had tried coming up with different ways to ask her out like he'd wanted to since she started this job. He just wanted to love her like he knew she deserved. Tonight, she was going to be with another man.

_I won't feel sorry for me  
I'm getting drunk but I'd much rather be  
Somewhere with you_

Sighing, he packed up his stuff and headed for his apartment. The thing was, when you had a day where you could leave early, you had a 95% chance of hitting traffic. It took him forty-five minutes. He thought about all the different things he had done with Olivia. He smiled thinking about their first year as partners.

_Laughing loud on a carnival ride yeah  
Driving around, Saturday Night  
Made fun of me for singing my song_

She fit right into the squad. She fit perfectly as his partners. He remembered when they would be walking around the streets of New York so he could find a hotdog cart. When he got home, he went up to his apartment and shedded off his clothes.

_Got a hotel room just to turn you on  
You said pick me at three a.m.  
You're fighting with your mom again  
Then I'll go, I'll go, I'll go  
Somewhere with you yeah, yeah_

Later, he settled down on to his couch with his take out and turned on the TV. His eyes wandered around his apartment. Her tennis shoes were in the corner by the TV. Her pajamas were in his sock drawer. Her phone charger was on his counter. A small box had different pieces of jewelry of hers in it. A picture of them was on top of his TV with two of her stuffed animals. Her extra pillow was on the chair by him. She basically lived with him on the weekends.

_I won't sit  
Outside your house  
Wait for the lights to go out  
Call up an ex to rescue me  
Climb in their bed  
When I'd much rather sleep  
Somewhere with you_

They'd go out to dinner and to movies. One weekend, he went shopping with her for the NYPD gala. They went to five different stores, but it was well worth it when he saw that dress on Olivia. It was a bright yellow, floor length dress. It was backless and had tiny jewels lined up on the front in the middle. Her hair was long enough to put over one shoulder at the time. Elliot swore she literally took his breath away.

_Like we did on the beach last summer  
When the rain came down and we took cover  
Down in your car out by the pier  
Laid me down, whispered in my ear  
I hate my life, hold onto me  
Oh, if you ever decide to leave  
Than I'll go, I'll go, I'll go_

Shaking his head, he cleaned up and decided that he didn't need to stay up just to think about the one woman he couldn't have. He headed for his room and climbed into bed. Olivia hadn't texted him yet saying that she wanted the guy to leave and she didn't want to smack him. At least, that's what he thought until he phone beeped signaling a text message. **Hey, I hope you're not asleep. This guy won't leave my apartment no matter how many times I tell him to leave. I even told him my husband will be home soon. He won't leave.-Liv**

_I can go out every night of the week  
Can go home with anybody I meet  
But it's just a temporary high  
Cause when I close my eyes  
I'm somewhere with you_

Elliot got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He figured he could go for the sexy construction worker husband. That always seemed to be fun. But, he could always be the cop husband. That made a guy wet his pants once. Cop it is. He hopped into a cab and got over to Olivia's apartment building. He used his key and hurried up to her apartment.

He made sure her front door was unlocked before flinging it open. Olivia and a guy jumped off of the couch. Olivia was behind the guy. She mouthed 'thank you' towards him. "What the hell, Liv?"

"This is your husband?" The guy asked pointing to Elliot. He looked kind of nervous now.

Olivia let out a breath. "Yeah." She turned to Elliot. "El, baby, he's just a friend." She said stepping around the guy.

Elliot looked at the guy. "Is that true?" The guy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Elliot again. "I'd tell the truth if I were you. Lying to an officer can come back to bite you in the ass."

The guy's eyes widened. "Uh, she didn't tell me she was married. I asked her out and she said yes."

Elliot looked at Olivia. "Care to explain yourself? Don't try and blame it on something because you've played every trick in the book." Olivia just smirked at him because she knew where he was going. "You said you wanted more attention. Tonight you got it." He looked at the guy. "I'm sorry about my wife. She tends to want to do things she's not supposed to."

The guy nodded once. "I'm also sorry."

"No need." Elliot said holding up his hand. "My wife is just a nymphomaniac." He held open the door as Olivia's jaw dropped. "I'd like you to leave." The guy nodded once and left. Elliot closed the door behind him and leaned against it with a smirk on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't believe you told him that." Olivia said stunned. She smiled. "How did you come up with that so quick and why did your mind come up with that?"

"Seriously?" Elliot asked laughing. "I'm a detective and I work sex crimes. How do I not come up with that?"

Olivia laughed. "Thanks for getting him out of here. I don't know why but he found my feet really interesting and it was freaking me out."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "No need to thank me. I love freaking guys out like that. It's no fun when my daughters get mad at me for doing it."

"Did you want a beer?" Olivia asked chuckling.

"Uh yeah. I have a question for you." Elliot said sitting down.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

Elliot paused. "Why don't we ever go out besides the whole work thing?" Olivia looked at him.

_If you see me out on this town  
And it looks like I'm shutting it down  
You won't ask  
And I won't say  
But in my heart  
I'll always be  
Somewhere with you_

"Uh, I don't know. We've never really talked about it." Olivia said truthfully.

"Well, let's talk now." Elliot said pulling out a piece of paper in his pocket. "This is what I'd like to bring up first." He opened the folded piece of paper and looked at it. "This is a list of things of yours that are at my place. You have shoes, clothes, jewerly, stuffed animals, your phone charger, I just found your birth control in my bathroom."

"I need that." Olivia interrupted him.

Elliot chuckled. "Your favorite pillow is on the chair in my living room. You have your kareoke machine by my TV."

"If you don't want them there, I can bring them back here." Olivia shrugged.

"I didn't say that I wanted them gone." Elliot smirked. "I looked at everything on this list and if you ask anybody, they'd say that I'm living with my girlfriend."

_Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah  
Driving around, Saturday night  
Made fun of my for singing my song  
Got a hotel just to turn you on  
You said pick me up at three a.m.  
You're fighting with your mom again  
So I go, I'll go, I'll go_

"They would not." Olivia smiled.

"Liv, look at that piece of paper. There's more of your stuff at my place than my own things." Elliot grinned. "We've been partners for over a decade. We've faced death together. We've saved each other's lives. At one point or another, we've stepped back from each other, but...eventually we come back to each other. Why couldn't we work?"

Olivia blushed and shrugged slightly. "I can't think of one."

"Exactly my point." Elliot grinned.

_I can go out every night of the week  
Can go home with anybody I meet  
But it's just a temporary high  
Cause when I close my eyes  
I'm some where with you yeah, yeah_

Olivia smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss him. She grinned when he kissed her back and was already asking for entrance. She pulled back slightly. "You don't waste time, do you?"

"With you, never." Elliot chuckled. "I've only wasted the past twelve years. I waste a lot of time with you. This...you...are too good to waste."

Olivia smiled. "So, if we are going to date, where are you going to take me?" She asked.

Elliot grinned. "Anywhere you want, as long as I'm somewhere with you."

**Please review! Love you guys! You have to check out this video called Christopher Meloni 2011 Only Make Believe! It's hilarious!**


	27. Time of My Life by Bill M&JenniferWarnes

**Please review! I got the idea for this one watching Dirty Dancing! That movie is so good! It's been years since I've watched it.**

"Tell me again. Why are we doing this?" Olivia asked her two friends as they walked into the dance studio.

"We are doing this because you have to do something other than Elliot." Casey smirked tossing her bag into the corner. "Besides, this could be really fun."

Alex rolled her eyes. "That's not going to help our case. What she does with Elliot is probably a lot more fun than this."

Olivia chuckled. "Guys, El and I aren't sex crazed. We do other things."

"Uh-huh, sure. Other than catch perps, interrogate, and come to court, you two are locked up in either your or his apartment. We needed to get you away from him for at least a couple hours." Alex said.

Casey hugged Olivia's shoulders from behind. "Besides, this could give you some practice for when you have to dance at my reception."

"Case, your wedding still isn't for another year." Olivia chuckled. "You're little miss perfectionist. Something is going to go wrong. Something always does when it comes to you."

"Shhh!" Casey shushed covering Olivia's mouth with her hand. Olivia tried to pry it away. "You'll jinx it. Hey!"

Alex furrowed her eyebrows as Casey shook her hand letting go of Olivia. "What happened?"

"I bit her." Olivia shrugged. She looked at Casey. She was giving her the death glare. "What?"

Casey shook her head. "Stabler has changed you." Olivia chuckled.

"Okay people!" A small woman clapped stepping out onto the dance floor. A man was beside her. "We are here to dance, not chat."

Olivia looked around the room. There were probably around twenty people there. She wondered who she would be partnered with. The man clapped his hands next and spoke. "Since there are quite a few of you here, we are going to start with a song. Most of you probably know it. Just get a feel for the music and let it take over you. Relax into it. Then, we'll start focusing on actual steps."

"You can pick your own partners for this song. There's one rule. Have fun." The woman smiled.

Everyone dispersed and Olivia smiled as she found the guy she wanted to be partners with. He was grinning at her. Olivia walked over to him. "Are you following me?"

"Eh, I'm just a worried boyfriend." Elliot smirked and kissed her nose. He wrapped his arm around her waist so she was flush against his chest. "I know what song they are going to play."

"Do you now?" Olivia asked smiling. The music started and her grin grew wider. "This is should be fun."

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before_

Olivia bent backwards. Elliot held her so her waist stay firmly against his as she went down. He smiled as she came back and gave him a wicked grin.

_Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

Olivia spun on her right foot as Elliot twirled her slowly so her back was know flush against his chest. She slowly brought her arm up and rested it against the back of his neck. Elliot slowly skimmed his fingers down from her elbow to just above her waist. He rested his hand on her stomach as she brought her hand down to rest with his.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

Elliot took her hand into his and quickly spun her out. Olivia twirled back to him and grabbed his other hand before stepping to the beat of the music with him. He had his hand on her waist and the other wrapped around her hand. She had her other hand on his shoulder.

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me_

Elliot twirled her around again before bringing her back into his chest. She stepped out again and he put his hand on her back while the started dancing to the beat of the music again. Olivia turned into him again and took his hand. They started moving their hips together.

_We say the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

They continued to move there hips together as they moved along the dance floor. Bending slightly downward and then straightening there legs out again to repeat the movements.

_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

Elliot grabbed both of Olivia's hands and they moved their arms together before both twirling around and going back to their orginal dance position. They moved further out onto the dance floor. Elliot twirled Olivia around. Once she was standing and looking at him, she twirled him around.

Elliot twirled her out again, put a hand on her back and moved so that they were standing a few feet apart facing the same direction. Elliot took her hand into his and twirled her around a couple of times before she put stopped and put her hands up, swaying her head with the music. They contined to dance as they heard Alex and Casey gasp.

_Just remember_

Elliot twirled her around him as he turned in a full circle.

_You're the one thing_

Olivia stepped back onto both of her feet as Elliot put a hand on her back. She returned her hand to his shoulder while the other went back to his hand.

_I can't get enough of_

Olivia started tilting her hips from side to side as they turned in a half circle. They twirled together. Elliot was so lost in dancing with her; he forgot he was in a dance studio. Olivia was smiling at him the whole time.

_So I'll tell you something_

They twirled around in another half circle and looked in opposite directions while stepping that way then going back to looking at each other.

_This could be love because_

Elliot and Olivia both put one hand on each other's necks as they twirled together.

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before_

Elliot pulled her to him and just held her there. Olivia smiled looking into his eyes. She him him smile and chuckled as he twirled her out and then pulled her back in. Olivia laughed at his sudden impulse. He twirled her back out again, taking both of her hands into his.

_Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

She let go of one of his hands as they went to dance in the same direction, meet again, and dance in the other direction. She smiled as he twirled her around again. Olivia let her arms hang at her sides as he put a hand around her waist and moved in so they were flush against each other. She started moving her hips with his as they continued to dance.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door_

Elliot and Olivia smirked at each other when they were inches apart. Elliot stepped out and then turned back in to grab her waist and her hand again. He grinned at her as he twirled her out again. She laughed coming back in and twirling with him.

_'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

Olivia took his hand and his shoulder as he lifted her. She kicked her legs out and held them there as he twirled around with her. Elliot grinned setting her back down and she followed his steps with the music. He twirled her out again and kissed her hand. Olivia chuckled watching him run and then jump, landing on his feet. He turned back to smirk at her.

_Hey baby, oh yeah yeah  
Give my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know_

Elliot jumped up twirling around and crouching down so his hands were touching the floor. He popped back up and started dancing differently with the music. He popped his hips out as his arms moved in circular motions at his sides. He squatted down slightly and moved his hips again before looking back at her. Olivia chuckled at him.

_So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control_

Elliot bent down on his knee and started using his arms to help him twirl around on the floor. Olivia laughed when he started whipping his head up and down.

_Yes I know whats on your mind  
When you say:  
"Stay the night"_

Elliot turned around after getting up so he was facing her. He started dancing towards her. She smirked at him listening to the words of the song. Olivia grabbed her dress and started moving her arms to the beat of the music as he kicked his leg out behind him and then continued to dance.

_Just remember  
You're the one thing_

Elliot kicked his leg out in front of him and then kicked it back whipping his head back in the process and then looking back at her.

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

Elliot started doing the same moves only slower. Olivia watched with an amused grin. Elliot stopped dancing and looked her in the eyes before winking at her. Olivia nodded even though she was afraid they'd fall on their faces.

_This could be love because_

Olivia smiled covering her face with her hands. Getting over her nerves, she shook out her arms and started running towards Elliot.

_'Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before_

Olivia took a big leap and jumped. Elliot caught her and lifted her above his head smiling. Olivia grinned as he held her. Elliot brought her down slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door_

Olivia laughed and held onto him as he embraced her. She kissed his cheek and slid a hand to his chest. Elliot smiled looking into her eyes. Olivia grabbed both of his hands again and lifted them above their heads while they kept their feet to the tempo of the music. They slowly brought their hands down. Olivia chuckled when Elliot put her hands slightly behind her so her chest would push against his.

_Till I found the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
Mmm yeah yeah_

Elliot grinned bringing their hands up again and watching her smile at him. They continued the cycle of bringing their hands down and then back up again. Every time Olivia's chest touched his, she kissed him and gave him a flirtatious grin.

Everyone in the dance studio started clapping. Olivia laughed and hid her face in Elliot's chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He kissed her head and chuckled. "Wow, that was really good." The male instructor said astonished. "Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"Eh, it takes a lot of trust and this one here," Elliot grinned refering to Olivia. "used to take dance lessons when she was younger."

Olivia chuckled and laid her head on Elliot's chest so she could look at the instructor. "It's hard teaching him these moves in the park."

The woman instructor chuckled. "I bet. Why don't you two stay after? We can set up something for you guys."

Later that night, after having a long discussion with Alex and Casey about dance lessons and how they were not sex crazed, the two went to Olivia's apartment. Elliot took her hand as they walked inside. He shut the door behind them and shrugged off his jacket after taking hers. "You know, we never got to finish that song."

"We never really rehearsed anything for the end of that song." Olivia grinned.

Elliot took her hand and twirled her into him. "We could make up stuff as we go along."

Olivia grinned. "Okay."

_"Now I've had the time of my life._" Elliot sang as he dipped Olivia backwards like they did in the beginning of the song. _"No I never felt this way before._"

Olivia came back up grinning. "_Never felt this way._"

"_Yes I swear it's the truth."_ Elliot smiled twirling her slowly. _"And I owe it all to you_."

Olivia smiled facing him again. Elliot dropped his forehead to hers and kissed her nose before pushing her out and pulling her back in. She dropped her head back in laughter. "_Cause I had the time of my life. And I've searched through ever open door. Til I've found the truth, and I owe it all to you."_

Elliot dipped her down again and brought her back up. Olivia smiled when she dipped him like she just did. "_Cause I've had the time of my life. No I've never felt this way before._" They sang. Olivia grinned and jumped, wrapping her legs around Elliot's waist. Elliot smiled wrapping his arms around her. _"Yes I swear it's the truth. And I owe it all to you._" They sang right before Olivia cupped his face and kissed him.

**Please review! You guys are the best! I tried describing the dance as best I could and added some of my own things at the end. If you want to see the dance, go to and type in Time of my Life (Final Dance)- Dirty Dancing. I LOVE THAT MOVIE!**


	28. Come & Get It by Selena Gomez

**Please review! I just got back from vacation!**

_When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy_

Olivia laid on her bed wondering what she should say to him. The night before, they had gotten into a big fight. He ended up leaving in a huff. He had forgotten his jacket here and she thought for sure, if he came to get it, they'd be done. He always left something here. A tooth brush, a razor, a shirt, his phone, his wallet, he forgot something here. But, whenever they had a fight, he'd clear everything out and wait until she apoligized. Well, this time, she wasn't, but she really didn't want things to end with him.

She propped her leg up on her other one and grabbed her phone. This had better work. The phone rang twice before he answered. "Liv, are you going to say sorry?"

"_When you're ready come and get it._" Olivia smirked into the phone.

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na_

"What?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"_You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation." _Olivia grinned. _"I'll be sittin' right here real patient. All day and all night I'll be waitin' standby._"

"Liv, you aren't doing this, are you?" Elliot asked smiling lightly not believing his girlfriend was actually doing this.

_"Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you. All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for liffe, no lie. I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets. I love you much to much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet."_ Olivia smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear. "_This love ain't finished yet..."_

"Liv, where are you?" Elliot asked already knowing, but asking anyway.

Olivia smiled shaking her head. "_So baby whenever you're ready..." _She smirked and sat up and her bed looking out to the living room. _"When you're ready come and get it._" With that she hung up.

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na_

Elliot whipped out his key and hurried into Olivia's apartment. He went to her bedroom door and smiled finding her looking right at him on her bed. "You know how to get on my good side really fast." Olivia smirked as a piece of hair fell in front of her face.

_When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy_

"_When you're ready come and get it._" Olivia grinned. Elliot strided over to the bed and kissed her before laying her down.

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na_

A few weeks later, Olivia was sitting in the squad room waiting to go home. She wanted to go see Elliot so they could pig out on her couch before burning off all the calories in her room. She looked at all the other detectives to find them over by the white boards. They had closed the case and were getting it ready for the DA.

Olivia smirked thinking about her previous encounter with Elliot. He had always told her quoting songs was something that he had never tried. Well, he hadn't tried it yet, but maybe if she encouraged him... She picked up her phone and smiked hearing it ring.

"Hey Liv, what's up? Are you going to be late tonight?" Elliot asked throught the phone.

_"You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs._" Olivia grinned knowing that he'd be impatient with her getting home tonight.

"Liv, you can't do this when I'm at work. It's not fair." Elliot whined.

"_I'm gon' love you for life I ain't leaving your side." _Olivia smiled cockily. He wasn't the only one that could toy with their significant other. _"Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it. Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie, no lie. I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets. So baby whenever you're ready..."_

She could hear Elliot groan inwardly to himself. She smirked and saw Nick sit down across from her. "_When you're ready come and get it._"

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na_

"Liv, no fair." Elliot breathed running a hand down his face. "You are going to get it when we get home."

"_When you're ready come and get it_." Olivia repeated grinning ear to ear.

"Liv, is everything okay?" Nick asked noticing her weird behavior. Olivia chuckled nodding at him.

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na_

Elliot smirked. "You won't be alright when you can't feel your legs tonight." Olivia smiled feeling flushed from his words.

_When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy_

_"When you're ready come and get it._" Olivia smiled and hung up her phone. She glanced over at Nick. "Everything is fine. That was just Elliot."

"Ah, the boyfriend." Nick smiled. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Well, I have a feeling that he'll be coming by the station later." Olivia grinned knowing that what she said would hold up and she'd be lucky if he'd let her walk out of here with everything she needed. She'd be lucky if she could walk normal tomorrow.

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na_

Later that day, Elliot hurried down the hallway of the station and went over to Olivia's desk. She wasn't there, but Nick was. "Hey Nick."

"Hey Elliot." Nick smiled and stood up before shaking Elliot's hand. "Liv is in the bathroom, but she should be out soon."

"Good." Elliot breathed. "How have you been? Liv told me you have a son. Congrats!"

"Thanks." Nick smiled and took out his phone. "This is him."

Elliot nodded grinning. "He's a handsome young guy." He glanced at Nick and then towards the bathroom that Olivia was coming out of.

Nick followed Elliot's gaze and saw Olivia. "Hey, what do you have to pick up? She kept saying over and over again that you had to come and get something. Was there bad reception or something?"

Elliot chuckled. "Oh Nick, she's the 'it' I have to come and get." He smirked at Olivia when she saw him. "Hey baby."

"Hey baby." Olivia grinned and pecked his lips. She saw him standing next to Nick. "What have you boys been talking about?"

Nick smirked and looked at Elliot. "On three."

"You got it." Elliot smirked. "One, two , three."

"When you're ready come and get it." They both said making Olivia's jaw drop.

"Have a nice night, Liv." Nick chuckled and sat back down at his desk.

Olivia looked at a smirking Elliot. "He knows."

"Baby, I tell him everyting." Elliot smirked. He looked her up and down. "Well, not everything. Some things aren't meant for me to know and only me." He kissed her temple and grabbed her purse. "I came and got it. I'm taking it home." He wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her out of the station.

Once they were in the elevator, Olivia smirked and hit the emergency stop button. "_This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily._" Elliot groaned into her ear making her grin even more. "_I'll know. I'll know. I'll know. Because you love me so...Yeah!"_

Elliot grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the elevator wall. "_When you're ready come and get it._" She gasped as Elliot attached his mouth to her neck.

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na_

Olivia moaned when he started sucking on a spot he just bit. "_When you're ready come and get._"

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na_  
_When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy_

Elliot gripped her hips and kissed her hard. He could feel all of the heat in his body go to his face. His finger tips grazed her hot skin and smirked when goose bumps formed. He pulled back when they were both breathless. "_When you're ready come and get it._" He breathed. Olivia smirked and pulled him in for another kiss.

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na_

**Please review! But, before you do, please pray for those who were injured, killed, or are family of those people who were affected by the explosions in Boston. That didn't need to happen and it shouldn't happen. I love you guys. Stay safe.**


	29. Highway Don't Care by Tim McGraw

**Please review! You guys are the greatest! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SRHITTSON!**

Elliot sat on a bench in front of his beach side house. Since leaving SVU, he had moved out and used his settlement money to buy a new house. The kids visited whenever they had time. It had been over a year since he'd seen Olivia and he was starting to go crazy. He missed every aspect of what she was, what she is.

_Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back_

Olivia sat in her car driving upstate. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere. She remembered a house her mother used to take her to during the summers when she was younger. It was her sanctuary. The last she heard, the place had been sold, but she could still sit on the dock and watch the small fish swim around her feet.

_I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast_

She needed to get away. Everything that was around her reminded her of Elliot these days. She thought she was okay with everything that happened, but then it all came crashing down on her once again.

_And you're trying not to think about what went wrong  
Trying not to stop til you get where you goin'_

Thinking that he could be dead, brought tears to her eyes. He left her and yet she couldn't want him more in her life. She couldn't bear another day without him. Every time he crossed her mind, her heart ached. Her stomach clenched. Olivia started tearing up and pulled to the side of the road. She gripped her stomach as she dropped her head to the steering wheel.

Elliot suddenly felt sick. His insides were aching as her face ran through his mind. What was she doing? Was she okay? How did she take him leaving? How many times did she wait for him to call her? Did she still think of him? He leaned against the railing and looked down the valley.

_Trying to stay awake so I bet you turned on the radio  
And the song goes_

Olivia turned onto the dirt road that went down into the wooded hills. There was a small town below that didn't have a taxi or bus in sight. Her stomach was starting to twist into knots. She wiped her eyes again and let out a small sob when the words she was thinking were sung.

_I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby, baby_

Elliot watched as people ran along the streets for their morning jog. He watched as his neighbors kissed each other goodbye before leaving for work. Kids rode on their bikes down the street to go to school. This was a quiet down of maybe six hundred people. Everybody knew everything, but you also knew everybody. Right now, there was one person he wanted.

_The highway won't hold you tonight  
The highway don't know you're alive  
They highway don't care if you're all alone  
But I do, I do_

Elliot shook his head tearing up. How could he miss her so much? How did he survive for this long? Well, his way of living wasn't exactly living. It was more of living as a hermit. He ran a hand down his face and went inside his house.

_The highway won't dry your tears  
The highway don't need you here  
The highway don't care if you're coming home  
But I do, I do_

Olivia slowed down when she entered the small town. She remembered when the streets were filled with people going to the beach or the park. Today was Monday, the worst day of the week. The day work started along with school. At least, she could clear her head on an empty beach.

She pulled up on the curb by the old blue beach house she used to go to. She grabbed her beach towel before walking onto the beach. The wind whipped through her hair as she settled on her towel.

_I bet you got a dead cell phone in the shot gun seat  
Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking about me_

Elliot threw on his old water shoes and went out on the porch stretch before going on his run. He watched the waves crash onto the shore. The water was calmer than usual. The birds floated with ease. He looked down the beach and found someone taking off their shirt to reveal their swim suit. They laid back down on the towel. Elliot felt a strange pull towards the person.

Olivia laid her hands back over her head and ran her fingers through the sand. It felt good not hearing the sound of sirens. The fresh sea air was heaven compared to the polluted air of Manhattan. The waves crashed against the shore, making her relax.

_You're trying not to let the first tear fall out  
Trying not to think about turning around_

She tried to think about the last time she was at the beach when it didn't deal with work. Her mind came across the time she went to go see Elliot's mother, Bernie. They met in a little shack by the beach and talked for a good two hours. Olivia pulled out her wallet and pulled out the picture Bernie let her have. "God must've loved you so much as a carrot."

Elliot watched the creature in front of him as he ran. She had curves, and lots of them. She reminded him of Olivia. He shook his head so he wouldn't have to deal with the emotional heartache. He hurt her. She would never forgive him if he came back. How could she? He left without a word.

_Trying not to be lost in the sound but that song is always on  
So you sing along_

Olivia stood up, deciding she needed to get her mind off of Elliot. She brushed some of the sand off of her legs and threw her sunglasses onto her towel. Grabbing her hair band, she tied her hair up into a pony tail.

Elliot knew that if he wanted to get this girl's attention, now was his chance. He ran into her purposely 'on accident' and grabbed her arms before she fell. "I'm sorry I-" That's when he saw her face. "Liv?"

_I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby, oh baby_

"Elliot?" Olivia breathed. He still had his hands on her. She wanted to slap him, kiss him, tackle him, hug him. She teared up. "Wha...what are you doing here? Where have you been?"

Elliot looked into her big brown eyes and saw the pain and something else. "I have been making some big life decisions." He helped her balance again. "I've been missing you like hell."

"Why didn't you call me or see me then?" Olivia asked crossing her arms.

"I didn't think you'd forgive me for leaving you. For leaving the way I did, you deserve more than that. I just couldn't bring myself to say goodbye." Elliot sighed.

Olivia stared at him a moment before hugging him. "Thanks for that. I couldn't have handled it."

_The highway won't hold you tonight  
The highway don't know you're alive  
The highway don't care if you're all alone  
But I do, I do_

Elliot wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm sorry for not talking to you." He breathed her in and felt like he was home.

"Don't be. Just don't leave me again." Olivia demanded. She pulled back to look into his eyes and cupped his face smiling. "Look at you. You lost more hair."

Elliot chuckled. "Your hair got longer. You're finally letting it grow out." Olivia grinned. Elliot caught a glimspe of something on the ground. "What the..."

_The highway won't dry your tears  
The highway don't need you here  
The highway don't care if you're coming home  
But I do, I do_

He bent down and picked up Olivia's wallet. He saw the picture of himself inside. "Where and when did you get this?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled lightly. "Your mother gave it to me when I went to go see her. She said I was meant to have it."

"She is some kind of smart." Elliot smirked. "She told me that this photo would belong to the one woman she would ever want me to marry." He looked at Olivia. "She likes you."

"Well, she said she understood why I scare the pants off of Kathy." Olivia smirked. She looked up at Elliot. "So, you think she's smart for this?"

"Yeah." Elliot breathed before kissing her.

_I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby, baby  
The highway don't care  
But I do, I do_

**Please review!**


	30. Fishing In The Dark by NGD Band

**Please review!**

Elliot knocked on Olivia's door and waited for her to answer. A moment later, Olivia opened her door and flashed him a smile. "Hey El! I am almost ready." She said letting him in and closing the door. "You know where the beer is." She said as she hurried back into her room.

Elliot smirked and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, then put it back knowing he couldn't drink it while he was driving. At least he had beer in the cooler. "Liv, did you pack your swim suit?"

"Yes, I did Dad." Olivia chuckled coming out of the room with her duffle bag. She tossed it over to the front door and went back into her room. "Hey, do you want your pajama pants that never seem to leave my apartment?"

"No, I'll probably stay here once we get back Sunday night anyway. I need some clean clothes. I still haven't gone shopping for any new ones since Kathy threw mine onto the front lawn. Stupid snow came and didn't melt until last weekened. Those clothes have been on that lawn for six months." Elliot said.

Olivia chuckled. "They are probably frozen stiff. Hey, Kathy has some lawn ornaments."

Elliot smirked. "Yeah, that's always good." He grabbed her duffle bag. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." Olivia breathed and put her hair up into a pony tail. "Tell me again why we are going to your cabin on the lake." She locked her apartment door and walked with him to the elevator.

"I want to go on a vacation. The last time I was at this cabin was when I was in high school. I haven't been on a real vacation since then. My mom fixed it up a couple years ago. So, I'm kind of interested to see what it looks like." Elliot smirked. "Plus, it's no fun up there when you're all alone. You haven't had a good vacation in a long time."

Olivia smirked. "And how would you know that?"

Elliot smirked right back at her. "I know you, Liv. I've spent everyday of the past twelve years with you. You have not had a vacation unless it was forced on you."

"That doesn't matter." Olivia chuckled. "Vacations are vacations."

"Yeah, and you haven't had one." Elliot grinned and walked off of the elevator when it opened. Olivia followed him to his car and got in. After putting her bag in the backseat, Elliot got in and started the car. "Over the river and through the woods to grandmother's house we go." Elliot sang. Olivia laughed.

_Lazy yellow moon comin' up tonight  
Shinin' thru the trees_

Elliot turned on the radio as they drove upstate to his cabin. After a while, he looked over to find Olivia sleeping in the passenger seat. He knew that if he was going to show her the lake at night, she'd need her sleep.

_Crickets are singin; and lightning bugs  
Are floatin on the breeze  
Baby get ready..._

They soon arrived up at the cabin. Elliot gently woke up Olivia and they walked into the cabin. "Wow, your mom has really good taste. This place looks amazing." Olivia smiled groggily. She yawned and shook her head.

Elliot laughed at her and put their bags on the floor in the living room. "Yeah, it can either turn out really good or really bad." He looked around at the hard wood floors that ran throughout the cabin. "This all used to be carpet." He went over to the bathroom and squatted down. "There used to be a vomit stain right here from when I dared my brother to eat a flower."

"You are so mean." Olivia smiled. She looked into the living room. "A stone fire place?! Is you're family rich or something?"

"No, my mom must've used the insurence we got on Dad when he pasted." Elliot shrugged. "The man finally did good."

Olivia smiled sympathetically and rubbed his shoulder. "This is going to be a good weekend. If I like it as much as I'm hoping, you may have to bring me up here again."

Elliot chuckled. "Well, hopefully I can. This place used to be a lot of fun. I'm hoping it still is." He looked outside. "It's a full moon." He smirked. "Do you want to go to the lake tonight? We could actually see the trail."

"Sure, only if you promise not to let me fall." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot took her hand. "If you fall, I fall. If I fall, you are definatly going to fall." Olivia laughed and followed him down the trail through the woods. "Oh, by the way there are ticks out here. So, if you find one, tell me."

"What if it's somewhere you shouldn't be looking at?" Olivia asked smiling lightly.

"Well, you can either let me get it or you can let it eat through your skin and swim in your blood stream until it finds something else to eat inside of you." Elliot grinned.

"Ew!" Olivia whined. "That's gross."

"That's what happens." Elliot pointed out laughing.

_Across the field where the creek turns back  
By the ole stump road_

Elliot sat down on the dock and brought Olivia down to sit next to him. "This is nice." Olivia smiled. Elliot wrapped his arm around her. "So, what did you do up here when you were in high school?"

_I'm gonna take you to a special place  
That nobody knows  
Baby get ready..._

"Hmmm...I could get in some trouble for telling you some of these things." Elliot grinned. "One time, my brother, sister, and I took some forewheelers that were just sitting outside of this shed. We were going to bring them back. My younger brother and sister rode on one while I drove the other one." He lifted his hand and pointed to the hill across from them. "We came over that hill. My brother and sister stopped their forewheeler. I got in the mud and was going to fast. I jumped off of mine and watched it flip into this lake. It sunk to the bottom. To this day, nobody knows what happened to that forewheeler except for my brother, sister, and I. Now, you."

Olivia chuckled. "You were a dare devil. Do you think it's still in there?"

"It probably looks awful, but if nobody else found out, it's probably still down there." Elliot grinned. "It was blue when I rode it. That was my freshman year of high school. There's probably stuff growing on it now."

"Let's do the math." Olivia smiled. "You were fifteen then; you are-" She shrieked when Elliot tackled her from her sitting position to her laying on her back.

"How about we do the math on you?" Elliot grinned.

Olivia smirked. "You don't know my real age."

"Oh really?" Elliot asked grinning. "Guess who I happen to be best friends with?"

Olivia's eyebrows furrowed. "Who?"

"Eddie McEntire." Elliot smirked.

Olivia's eyes went wide. "No, you're not."

"Oh yes, I am. He said that he was your prom date junior year. He won prom king while you won prom queen." Elliot smiled quoting Eddie's words as if they were a poem.

"I skipped five grades." Olivia stated.

"Yeah right." Elliot laughed. "You are going to be fifty next year, Liv. I'll be fifty-three."

"You lucky son of a bitch." Olivia huffed. "How do you know Eddie McEntire?"

"He called wanting to ask you out on a date. I said you were taken. You were married." Elliot smirked sitting up and helping her.

"To who?" Olivia asked curiously.

Elliot smirked. "He was still married. I told him you were married to me."

"That asshole!" Olivia shouted. Elliot covered her mouth chuckling.

_Oooooo ooooO_

"Liv, you gotta be quiet. People live around here." Elliot grinned.

"Well, he asked you to ask me to go on a date with him when he was still married. What did he say when you told him I was married to you?" Olivia asked.

"He wanted to know if I wanted to swap wives for a night." Elliot said.

_You and me going fishing in the dark,  
Lying on our backs and counting the stars_

"What did you say to that?" Olivia asked leaning into him again.

Elliot wrapped his arm around her. "I told him that if he wanted you he would have to go through me. I told him you weren't someone who would swap husbands for a night. You deserve more respect than that. Then, I went on to ask him why he would think I was okay with my wife going to sleep with another man with my knowledge. I told him to screw himself and hung up."

"You are a very good husband." Olivia smirked and rubbed his back.

_Where the cool grass grows  
Down by the river in the full moon light  
We'll be fallin' in love in the middle of the night  
Just movin' slow_

"I am a very good friend." Elliot grinned.

"My very best friend." Olivia chuckled.

_Stayin' the whole night through,  
Feels so good to be with you..._

"So, I told you something that I did in high school. What about you?" Elliot asked looking down at her. "What did Ms. Olivia Benson love to do in high school that is illegal today?"

Olivia laughed. "You are going to laugh."

"You laughed at mine. It's only fair, Liv." Elliot grinned.

"Fine." Olivia huffed smiling. "When I got into high school, the clubs that I knew of didn't take ID. So,...my friends and I would go to these clubs and dance with college guys." She paused. "This is so wrong, but I thought this was funny at the time and these guys lived right in the neighborhood. Any guy that would hit on one of us to the point of being a stalker, we would spike their drink."

Elliot laughed. "You actually spiked guys' drinks."

_Spring is almost over and the summer's come  
And the days are gettin' long_

"They wouldn't leave me alone. Nobody got hurt. They just didn't remember how they got home." Olivia mumbled.

Elliot smiled. "I think that is pretty funny. I would never picture you spiking a guy's drink."

_Waited all winter for the time to be right  
Just to take you along_

"Oh really?" Olivia asked looking up at him. "Why?"

"Because, I think that's pretty hot." Elliot smirked. He kissed her forehead. "Twelve years and I finally learn something about you in high school."

Olivia smirked. "Do you want to learn something else?"

"Why not?" Elliot asked smiling. He watched her get up and turn to him.

_Baby get ready..._

"I don't dive in the water gracefully." Olivia grinned as she slid her jeans down her legs. Elliot watched as the jeans dropped down to the dock. Her legs seemed to go on for miles. She lifted the shirt over her head and smirked at him. In front of him was a very naked Olivia. The only thing on her was the neclace he gave her for Christmas. She took her hair out of its pony tail and shook her hair out. He thought it was the sexiest thing ever. She turned her back on him and walked to the edge of the dock. She looked at him over her shoulder. "Are you going to join me?" When he didn't reply, she smirked and turned back to the water. Elliot watched as she jumped off the dock cannon ball style. Check that, watching her do that is the sexiest thing ever.

_OooooooooooO_

Elliot stood up and stumbled taking off his clothes. He watched as she popped up from under the surface of the water. She ran a hand through her hair and then plugged her nose briefly to rid it of the water. She swam back a couple of yards from the dock. Once Elliot was as naked as she was, he dived in and swam under the water under her grabbed her waist.

_You and me going fishin in the dark  
Lying on our backs and counting the stars  
Where the cool grass grows  
Down by the river in the full moon light  
We'll be fallin' in love in the middle of the night  
Just movin' slow..._

Elliot surfaced to face a grinning Olivia. He kissed her. "How did you know I love cannon balls?"

"You said you were friends with Eddie McEntire. He said his friend Elliot likes cannon balls. It's a good thing I love cannon balls so much better than swan dives." Olivia grinned and kissed him hard.

_Stayin' the whole night through,  
feels so good to be with you_

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**


	31. Finally Found You by Enrique Iglesias

**Please review! I love you guys! Check out my new poll question!**

Olivia stood with her fellow colleagues and friends in a dance club on a Friday night. Everyone was celebrating that they had closed the case. Instead of going to their usual place, Fin suggested going dancing instead. He said that they deserved a few hours of dancing on drinks. She forced a smile on her face as Amanda told a joke and everybody laughed.

"Hey, we're at a dance club; let's dance." John grinned before making his way onto the dance floor.

"Yeah, Liv you wanna dance?" Nick asked as he, Fin, and Amanda looked at her expectantly.

"Uh, maybe later. Thanks though." She smiled lightly. She watched as they made their way to the dance floor and they disappeared into the crowd. Everybody swarmed in the flashing lights and loud music. She picked up her phone and looked to see if he had called. It had been two weeks of missed calls and no responses. She missed Elliot more than she ever had. When she was undercover, she at least knew where he was. Now...she didn't have the slightest clue. Little did she know, he was closer than she thought. Twenty feet away actually.

_You know I'm gon get ya, yeah  
Whatever it takes, to get there_

Elliot watched as she ran her finger on the rim of her glass. He knew that she was waiting for a response from him, but...he couldn't do it over the phone.

_No I won't drop you  
Like everybody else does_

He took a deep breath and made his way through the dancing crowd to her table. He walked up behind her and gently put a hand on her back. She turned to him and her jaw went slack. "Elliot?" She took in his appearence. "What are you doing here?

Elliot opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He shrugged after a moment. "I needed something to do so I wouldn't think of you." He saw the confusion on her face. "I'll explain everything. How about we dance first though?" He said holding out his hand to her. She stared blankly at his hand, unsure if this was real or not. Olivia slowly placed her hand into Elliot's and followed him out to the dance floor.

_Forget about your friend,  
They don't care what we do  
If they do, we'll get lost  
In a crowd of people_

Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist and took her other hand into his. He slow danced with her even though the song was fast pace. She put her free hand on his bicep. "What have you been up to?"

Elliot paused. "I have been trying to figure out what to say to you."

Olivia looked into his eyes and searched them. "What is it?"

"Well, I have been trying to figure out how to say goodbye to you." Elliot admitted. He felt her try and pull away. "Just hear me out." She relaxed slightly back into him but was still tense. "I figured out that I can't say goodbye to you and that got me wondering why I couldn't. I know that we're best friends, but we both know, that with me in Queens and you a detective, we aren't going to exactly have a lot of time together. We've been through everything together, but that was because of the job. But, then I really got thinking. Half of the things that we did everyday was because we were friends and we were together. But, it wasn't just that."

_I've been looking for you forever baby we go  
Together baby we go, we go_

"What was it?" Olivia asked. She felt as if her heart was giving out with every word. The way he was talking, it sounded like he really was going to say goodbye. He was leaving that string of hope for her that usually killed her in the end.

Elliot looked in her eyes before answering. "It's because you aren't just my best friend. You aren't just my partner at work. You aren't just the girl I defend whenever a creep hits on her." He smiled when she chuckled lightly. "It's because my best friend, my partner, and that girl are all the same girl. And, she is the one that...I can't live without. I love you, Liv."

_In this crazy world of choices  
I've only got a few  
Either you're coming with me  
Or I'm coming with you_

Olivia looked at him a moment and saw the truth in his eyes. Those big blue eyes,...they were her wake up call. She smiled at him. "I love you too." She paused. "What about your family?"

"I will deal with that. The kids love you already. Kathy and I aren't exactly in a happy marriage. I love her as the mother of my children, but she could never compare to the way I love you." Elliot breathed. Olivia smiled at his words. Even though the music was loud and there were yelling, drunk college kids, she could hear him as if he was the only one in the room. "There is no way I can leave you, Liv. We've both tried and we come right back as soon as we can."

_Cause I finally found  
I finally found you_

Olivia smiled. "I know we do." She lightly scraped her nails over the hair on his neck. She took her hand out of his and wrapped it around his neck. He put his hand on her other hip. "So, you didn't answer me back because you didn't know what to say?"

"Pretty much." Elliot shrugged.

Olivia smirked. "I think you said everything perfectly." She leaned up and captured his lips with hers. Her stomach lurched at the sudden contact with him. Three seconds into the kiss and her nerves were on fire. Elliot tightened his hold on her waist and smiled into the kiss as they pulled back for breath and then kissed again. His heart was beating at the speed of light and wasn't slowing down anytime soon.

_You'll never have to worry  
If what I saw is true  
Girl I've been looking for you  
And when I saw you I knew  
That I finally found  
I finally found you_

Nick and Amanda were singing along with the song with their hands in the air. When the song ended, they high fived each other. "You're a good singer, Rollins."

"Thank you. I used to go with my girlfriends to this kareoke bar back home. We went there every Friday and stay at this ratty hotel all weekend." Amanda smiled. She glanced to her right and her eyes went wide.

Nick looked at her face and chuckled. "Did you see something that's creeping you out, Rollins?"

Amanda shook her head. "It's not creeping me out, but it is catching my attention." She jutted her chin and looked at him. "Benson is dancing, but not alone."

Nick stopped smiling and looked over to where she was looking. He saw Olivia making out with some guy and dancing with him. From the looks of it, they were getting to know each other pretty well. "I wonder who that is."

"She didn't say she had a boyfriend." Amanda said. "But, we never really asked."

"If she had a boyfriend when we first met her, he would be extremely lonely. She's been staying at the presinct for a while." Nick said still staring at Olivia and the guy. "Maybe Fin and John know him."

"We can ask when they get back." Amanda said as another song played. She grinned. "This is one of my favorite songs."

"Then dance!" Nick shouted over the crowd while chuckling. He started dancing beside her as the song kept playing.

Elliot leaned his forehead on Olivia's when they both needed to regain their oxygen level. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." He panted.

_I'm coming  
I'll get ya, yeah  
We have a connection  
That's right_

Olivia grinned. "I think I have a slight idea." She ground her hips into his as the song got faster. "Love you."

"Love you too." Elliot said smiling like a fool. They started dancing together as the song continued. Chest to chest and they were still in sinc.

_Cause girl I'm not letting go  
I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yeah_

Olivia laughed as Elliot mouthed the words to the song. He grinned at her as she cupped his face and kissed him again for their second make out session. The first one was gentler. This one was more frenzied. She was gripping his shoulders and sucking his lip into her mouth. Dito for him.

_Forget about your friends  
They don't care what we do  
If they do, we'll get lost  
In a crowd of people_

Fin and John came back from the bar with more drinks and started dancing with Nick and Amanda. "Did you guys see Liv? She's not at the table." John asked.

"Uh, she's over by the speakers with some guy." Amanda said pointing her out.

"Damn!" Fin and John both said, stopping their dancing when they saw who it was she was making out with like a teenager.

"Who is it?" Nick asked furrowing his eyebrow.

"Her partner." Fin said. "Stabler."

Nick and Amanda stopped dancing. "Damn!"

_I've been looking for you forever  
Baby we go together  
Baby we go, we go_

Elliot pulled Olivia to him as close as he could. He wanted her like they had both wanted for so long. They both pulled back and dropped their foreheads to each other. "_In this crazy world of choices, I've only got a few. Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you. Cause I finally found...I finally found you." _Olivia smiled at him. "_You'll never have to worry if what I saw is true. Girl, I've been looking for you. And when I saw you, I knew. That I finally found...I finally found you."_

The song ended and Olivia pecked Elliot's lips. "I'd love to dance with you here all night, but I need to go home soon."

"Oh, okay." Elliot said sadly.

"Why don't you go there and wait for me for a little while? You still have my key, right?" Olivia asked smirking.

Elliot grinned at her and kissed her hard. "_You know I'm gon get ya, yeah."_ Olivia smiled watching him walk through the dancing crowd with ease to walk out of the club. She made her way back to the table and sat down taking a sip of her drink. A moment later, Amanda, Nick, Fin, and John came walking up with their jaws open.

"What happened to you guys?" Olivia asked looking at them.

"We just saw Stabler eat your face off." John said pointing in the direction where Olivia and Elliot were.

"Well, clearly he didn't. My face is still where it's supposed to be." Olivia said.

Fin sat down and looked at her a moment. "What the hell happened?"

Olivia smirked getting up. "He finally found me." She threw her jacket on. "See you guys tomorrow." She walked out of the club and headed towards her car. When she reached it, she unlocked her car door to find Elliot sitting inside. "HOLY!" She jumped and covered her mouth chuckling. "You scared me."

"I told you I was going to get you." Elliot smirked. He held his hand out to her. "Keys."

**Please review! I love you guys! Check out my new poll question!**


	32. Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove

**Please review! I love you guys!**

Olivia sat with her boyfriend, Elliot Stabler, on the couch in her New York apartment. She was huddled into his chest under a blanket. One of his hands was on her hip while the other was massaging her calf. She had her head on his shoulder and smiled whenever he kissed her head.

_My heart booms  
At the speed of light_

They had been dating for several months now. Two hundred sixteen days to be exact. She could not be happier. She trusted him more than herself sometimes. But, no matter how much she knew it, she had grown up to always suspect the unexpected. She knew Elliot wouldn't leave her again, but she never got it serious relationships because she always felt trapped.

_But the exit signs  
Always on my mind  
Always in my sight_

Elliot Stabler was the only man that she really loved. The only one that she let into her most private memories and moments. He's the only one that she ever let see her cry. He's the only one that let her know all the bad things and good things about their childhood. Everyone else just said it wasn't something worth telling. Elliot was completely different and she loved that.

_I can say that I  
Really want to stay_

Every time they talked about serious things, she would get uncomfortable and make an excuse to talk about or do something else. She wanted everyting with Elliot. Marriage, kids, happily ever after. With him, she believed she could have all that. For some reason, it just didn't come easily. Nothing with him was easy. Twelve years of telling yourself you couldn't have your partner made your mind think it even when you knew you could have your partner.

_But the devil inside  
Always wins the fight  
Always gets his way_

Olivia decided she was tired of living this way. She took his hands into hers as she straddled him. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey beautiful."

Olivia grinned and kissed him. She pulled back when his hands gripped her hips. "You know how you started talking about marriage yesterday at the diner and I told you I didn't feel like talking about it?"

"Yeah." Elliot said unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Let's talk about it now." Olivia said simply.

_Jump out the window  
Gotta get out on the highway  
When things are getting too attached  
I need an escape_

"Really?" Elliot asked smiling lightly. He rubbed his thumbs on her stomach. "What made you want to talk about it? I know that you aren't usually up for it."

Olivia smiled lightly. "Well, I want to take that step with you. You are the only one that I'd take it with. Plus, I think you knew that already."

_I'm seeing stars and there is  
Nothing more that I hate  
Baby, there's something  
That I Gotta Say_

"I did. You are like the back of my hand, Liv." Elliot smirked. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I love you too." Olivia grinned before kissing him.

_It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame_

"So, marriage? With you, I am all for it." Olivia said as if it was a normal thing to bring up like this.

"Good, what kind of wedding would you want?" Elliot asked playing along with her. He knew she was going along with this for the ride. It was their banter.

Olivia smirked. "Nothing too big. We are already going to have a ton of people there if we invite the squad and your family. I love your family; they always break out the baby pictures."

"Oh yeah, that's always great." Elliot said sarcastically. He chuckled when Olivia stuck her tongue out at him. "So, cake?"

"Definatly red velvet." Olivia grinned nodding.

_But I just wanna touch your face  
It's disgusting_

"With the strawberry filling?" Elliot asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh yeah." Olivia moaned thinking about it. "Now, music? I gotta say that I like listening to the music you play in your car."

Elliot smirked. "All the songs from back in the day that actually sounded like music? You like listening to those? I probably should have known since you started dancing in the passenger seat when I play the songs.

"Yeah, you should have." Olivia chuckled. "My favorite one is Footloose."

"That's a good one." Elliot said tightening his hold on her. Olivia nuzzled her nose with his before he kissed her forehead.

_It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby_

"Okay, where would you want it?" Olivia asked clasping her hands together behind Elliot's neck.

"Mmmm, how about somewhere outside? Like on the beach or in a park somewhere?" Elliot suggested. Olivia smiled and nodded. "I don't know which one you're agreeing to."

Olivia laughed. "I like the beach. Your mother has a nice beach by her house. We could have it there." She said. "We aren't even engaged and we are planning our wedding just for fun."

_Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame_

"Well, how about we change that?" Elliot asked taking out a small white box. He popped it open. "Do you want that wedding on that beach?"

_Look at what you do to me_

Olivia grinned and cupped his face. "Hell yes!" Elliot let out a laugh before kissing her.

_It's disgusting_

**Please review! I know this chapter is shorter. This song is one of my favorites and it reminds me of Olivia and Elliot's relationship every time! Love you guys!**


	33. Between the Raindrops LifehouseNatasha

**Please review! I love guys! This EO Randoms is going to be a little different because it is going to be my last one. I might make another EO Randoms story later on, but I am just too jam packed to update everything. I loved writing these and I hope to get reviews on this one along with my other stories. **

**This song is one of my all time favorite songs. I found it around Christmas time and I knew I had to save this song for the last EO Random. It just started coming on the radio so some of you probably know it. You guys are the best!**

Olivia watched as his hands skimmed her sides. He kissed her stomach once before caressing it. She ran a hand through her hair and looked into his eyes. Those piercing blue eyes always brought the butterflies to her stomach.

_Look around  
There's no one but you and me_

Elliot let his nose glide up her torso, her chest, and looked into her eyes when he was face level with her. Her brown eyes looked back at him with all the love in the world. He cupped her cheek and watched as she welcomed in. She kissed his palm before putting her own hand on his. She put her other hand on his chest and slid it up around his neck, lightly massaging it.

_Right here and now  
The way it was meant to be_

He closed his eyes when he leaned down to kiss her. He pressed both hands into the mattress beside her. She let her hands run up his back. Her lips were soft against his. Everything, he could feel. He could feel her and he knew everthing. She cupped his face when he pulled back. Their foreheads were pressed together. Everytime they exhaled, their breath mixed together.

_There's a smile on my face  
Knowing that together  
Everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright_

Elliot dropped down to her elbows and lifted Olivia's body into his arms so he could cup the back of her head. His hands tangled in her hair. She kissed his jaw line and then his chin before kissing his lips.

_Walking between the raindrops  
Riding the aftershock beside you_

Olivia pulled him down to her as he gripped her hip. He brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. She moaned when he slipped inside her. Elliot bent his neck down and kissed her neck as her nails dug into his back. Olivia laid her head against his, breathing through her mouth.

_Off into the sunset  
Living like there's nothing  
Left to lose_

Elliot smiled lightly when he felt Olivia's hand skim his spine. He kissed her hungrily as she cupped the back of his head. The thunder rolled outside as they were safely protected with each other. "I love you." Elliot breathed dropping his head to hers as he rolled his hips.

"I love you too." Olivia gasped and arched her back into him. She laid open mouthed kisses on his shoulders and neck as he rolled his hips again and then thrust into her slowly.

_Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew_

Elliot put his hands under her arms and lifted her up to sit in his lap. His fingers splayed out on her back as she kissed his neck. He groaned when Olivia clung onto him while she slowly rose and fell on him. Elliot hugged her waist and kissed her collar bone. She moaned his name as he kissed the hollow of her neck as her head fell back.

_Hold on and take a breath  
I'll be here every step  
Walking between the raindrops with you_

Olivia stood in her kitchen with a smile on her face. His scent enveloped her and seeped into her skin as she wore his shirt. Running her thumb over her lips, she took a sip of her juice and set it down. She turned to find Elliot leaning against the doorframe to their room with his boxers. He was smiling at her, truely smiling.

_Take me now  
The world's such a crazy place_

He watched as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him moaning. Elliot grinned and curled his fingers into her hips, making his shirt on her rise just a little. Olivia stood up on her toes and soon ended up against the wall with her legs around his waist.

_When the walls come down  
You'll know I'm here to stay_

Elliot felt the electricty flow through him with each touch from Olivia. Every nerve was on fire. Her skin set him into a frenzy. Olivia pulled his bottom lip into her mouth groaning. She loved this man like no other. He was her entire world, being, universe. If he was a planet, she would willingly set up camp there. His name was like coming home to the one place you really belonged. She loved that she belonged to him.

_There's nothing I would change  
Knowing that together everything  
That's in our way  
We're better than alright_

Elliot laid open mouthed kisses on her neck as he ripped his shirt open. The buttons flew onto the floor and disappeared under different pieces of furniture. Olivia gasped as the cool air hit her stomach and formed goosebumps.

_Walking between the raindrops  
Riding the aftershock beside you_

She captured his mouth with hers and cupped the back of his head as he ran his hands from her stomach, to her thighs, and then back again. The heat was rolling off of him in waves. Beads of sweat were forming on his back as Olivia clawed and clung to it. Elliot wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her away from the wall. Olivia threw her arms behind her and took off his shirt while still devouring his mouth.

_Off into the sunset  
Living like there's nothing left to lose_

Elliot sat her on the back of the couch still kissing her. She grabbed the waist band of his boxers and yanked on them. They were soon on the floor around Elliot's ankles. He stepped out of them and pulled her to him. She tightened her told on his waist as he picked her up again. Soon, she was placed on their bed with her stomach flopping into knots.

_Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew_

Elliot slowly climbed on top of her. He kissed her stomach as she grabbed the skin on his back. It snapped under her hands.

One more night with her was a gift. He didn't just love somebody. He loved her. He was her drug. She considered him toxic. They wanted to be each other's last first kiss. Without him, she was cold. It was hard to love her when she pushed him away, but he always came back to her in the end. She loved it when he played a Bruce Springsteen song. The days that were hard, they'd sing to each other with a bottle of whisky. A thousand years with him would never be enough. She could make him stutter at any time during the day.

_Hold on and take a breath  
I'll be there every step  
Walking between the raindrops with you_

She started to believe again when he came to her door to tell her he loved her. Going in was easy, talking was hard that night. They ended up naked in each other's arms as they said I love yous. When he kissed her, she knew that he was with her forever. She was star struck ever time she saw those blue eyes staring back at her. He'd run up any hill with her even if it killed him. He remembered when he first met her and he knew that she was something special. She knew that he was her traveling soldier. He would face anything to protect her and go to any lengths to do so. But, she always wanted his ass back home.

_Between the raindrops with you_

She was his beautiful mess. He would put her back together everyday of the week. She was always someone else when it came to being with him. She became herself and not the Badass Benson everybody else knew. He wasn't in love with her looks, or her brain. He was in love with all of her. The daylight was a deep contrast from the night when she would show him all the love in the world. They needed each other. She'd go anywhere with him, somewhere with him. He'd spend all the time in his life with her. She would make him come and get her when she wanted to play hard to get and he loved it. The highway didn't care if she was safe, but he did. That's why she would come home to him.

_There's a smile on my face  
Knowing that together  
Everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright_

They'd play their games of fishing in the dark. They finally found each other and they weren't going to lose each other again. Some people would find what they had to be disgusting, but to them...it was love. It was everything that they needed.

They were random people that could only predict each other's next move. They belonged together and everyone, that loved them, knew that.

_Between the raindrops with you_

That's why Elliot showed up in the rain on her door step that night. He wanted to tell her he loved her. And he did just that.

**Please review! I love you guys! I had so much fun writing these and this is one of my favorites. E/O forever!**


End file.
